The Tables That Turned
by OTPMaker22
Summary: Percy tells Annabeth he likes her. Annabeth doesn't like him back. To her, he's always just a best friend. She'll always think of him as a best friend. But when another girl comes and takes Percy's heart away, Annabeth finds herself jealous. Annabeth might realize, that she might like Percy after all. But by then, it would be too late. (AU)
1. Valentine's Proposal

**CHAPTER 1**

_Valentine's Proposal_

* * *

Annabeth woke up feeling slightly dizzy. She hated Mondays a lot. Even though she liked learning, she never liked school. It was a bad way to learn, she thought. She was never bullied by anyone in school. She was a bit popular; the intelligent blonde Annabeth. But she always despised school.

_Mondays, _She thought.

She was wearing a white tank top and some long sleeved pajamas, and her blonde hair was all frizzy. Then she did the first thing she always did in the morning.

She opened her cellphone and texted her best friend; _Percy Jackson._

_**Hey. You awake? Come by my house at 7:30**_ she texted.

The usual routine. Texting her best friend, waking up, and eating breakfast. All was well until she checked the calendar.

_February 14_

Valentine's Day

Damn. There is going to be so much drama for today. It's not like Annabeth has a crush, unless you count that Brandon guy from 8th grade. It's not a surprise a lot of guys like Annabeth. Every year or so, a couple of guys would send her love letters in class, (given by the teacher) and she would read them and it would say mean, dirty stuff about them wanting to make out with her.

Not today, she thought. Because she doesn't have a crush on anyone. She's too focused on her studies.

She ate breakfast alone when she realized her brothers were on vacation with her stepmother. And that her father was on a business trip. Then she received a text from Percy.

_**B there in a sec. Got 2 dress frst.**_

Her best friend was always there for her. She cleaned up and went to her room to dress in her usual checkered-buttoned blouse and faded jeans with her sneakers, and fixed her hair. Hey, she doesn't have a crush, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have to look good.

*HONK HONK*

Percy's Dark blue convertible was parked outside her house as she looked out the window, and there was her best friend. Wearing a sky blue T-shirt and a dark blue hoodie and some faded jeans like her with sneakers. He smiled at her through the window.

"Ready, Wise Girl?!" He shouted at her through the window.

She smiled back at him. "Yes, Seaweed Brain!"

Seeing him always brought happiness in her heart. They had been friends for 11 years. And best friends never leave each other. She ran outside and locked the door on her house and went inside the driver's seat of Percy's car.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Percy said, grinning at her.

"Ugh. I hate the day already." Annabeth scowled as she folded her arms.

Percy chuckled in reply. "Ah. You always do, Wise Girl. But it's just a pretty average day to me. Nothing new."

"Except guys and gals making out in the hallway." Annabeth added with a smile.

"And girls screaming like girls." Percy added.

"And guys getting friendzoned."

"And chocolates."

They both laughed in unison, and shook the thought. Annabeth knew her best friend pretty well unlike any other girl in the world. Well, except his mom, Sally Jackson, but still. You could call her the walking Percy Jackson Encyclopedia. That's why it didn't take her a minute to recognize the immediate shift of Percy's face.

Something was bothering him.

"Something wrong, Percy?" she asked. She immediately regretted it.

Percy just scratched the back of his head as he blushed a bright deep red and smiled weakly. "Uh, yeah. Let's just go to school, okay?" He stepped on it and drove.

Annabeth never liked it when Percy was upset or feeling down. It took away all the fun. She started analyzing in her mind what was Percy thinking right now. Then she realized Percy was holding a heart-shaped box with a red ribbon.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" she asked.

Percy blushed even more.

Annabeth never thought, that her own best friend, the great and mighty Percy Jackson, had a crush. She was partly happy for her best friend. That he found someone that he could love. And partly disappointed, because he never told her. Personally, Annabeth never had time for love, as she always focused on her studies. But this girl must've been special that she made _the _Percy Jackson blush.

"You never told me, Seaweed Brain!" she playfully punched his shoulder as she smiled. "Do I know her?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"That depends." He replied weakly. He was nervous.

"Depends on what, Percy?" she asked mischievously.

"Look, let's just get out of the car and go to class, okay, Wise Girl?" he assuringly told her.

_Oooohhhhkay, _Annabeth thought. Whoever this mystery girl that Percy liked, he really didn't want anyone to know. Not even his best friend. This girl must really be pretty, Annabeth thought.

She got out of the car and walked alongside Percy to Goode High. And like she predicted, students were already making out in the hallway. Other students who weren't making out were shooting glances at the pair.

People always thought that after years of friendship, Percy and Annabeth would be dating. _Hell to the no_, Annabeth thought. She would always see Percy as nothing more than a friend, and the thought of dating Percy was horrible. She wouldn't deny he was attractive, or handsome, or sometimes, hot, but she always saw him as a friend. Fortunately, Percy thinks the same way of me, she thought. But if she only knew. . .

She went to her locker immediately which was 1 locker away from Percy's. She was happy for her best friend, but she couldn't help feeling curious to who this mystery girl was.

"So are you gonna tell me or not?" she asked with seriousness this time.

"You'll know by the end of the day, Wise Girl. It's—just, I'm nervous. What if she, you know, doesn't like me back?" Percy said with worry.

Annabeth didn't like Percy as a crush, just a friend, but what was not to love about Percy? He was handsome, tall, he had the most gorgeous eyes, and his black hair just made him even hotter. Annabeth knew this because dozens of girls had asked her for Percy's number, and she knew a lot had crushes on Percy. If this mystery girl doesn't like back Percy, then that girl was the dumbest person on the planet.

"Relax, Seaweed Brain. She'll come around. But it'll be better if you tell me what she looks like." Annabeth said as she grimaced.

Percy turned to Annabeth and closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "She's in our class." He said.

Annabeth was disappointed with the lack of info. "That's it?! There are lots of girls in our class."

Percy rolled his eyes. "She has long, curly hair, that makes her look like a princess. I know it's cheesy, but I'm calling it." He raised his hands in defense.

The only girl Annabeth could think of was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had long, curly hair. Fiery red hair, to be exact, and if you put a tiara above her head, she would look like a princess. And she could understand why Percy would have a crush on this girl. She was beautiful. Annabeth thought about how Percy and Rachel would look like dating, and she figured they'd make the perfect couple.

At least better than Percy and Drew Tanaka. But that's another story.

Annabeth still wasn't sure if it was Rachel. "Is that it?"

"Erm, no."

"Then tell me more, Percy!"

Percy bit his lip and then took another deep breath. "She. . . has a taste for modern art. She's super smart, and I've known her for a lot of years."

Definitely Rachel, Annabeth thought.

Rachel had a knack for art, especially painting, and she was 1st place in the Arts and Crafts competition this year. Rachel was super smart, too. Her intelligence even rivalled Annabeth's. Rachel always had high grades. And in Annabeth's calculation? Rachel and Percy met a year after she and Percy met. That's a lot of years of friendship.

Rachel, to Annabeth, was a friend. They sometimes hung out together a lot, and knowing Rachel, she, sometimes, talks about Percy. Now she understood what Thalia meant about 'shipping'. Wanting two people to be together. In a way. . .

She shipped Percy and Rachel. And it made her squeal like a fangirl on the inside.

"I know who it is." Annabeth said, smiling smugly at Percy.

"W-wh-what?!" Percy stuttered.

"It's pretty obvious." Annabeth said with the smug smile retaining.

"But anyways, Perce, I gotta go. English class in less than a minute. See ya." She patted Percy on the shoulder and left him there, speechless.

* * *

"Okay, class. So I'm giving you Valentine's Day gifts from your, er—anonymous admirers." Ms. Dodds said in the front.

Annabeth could barely look at the pile of chocolates, bouquets, roses, and love letters sitting in front. But the only thing she had focused on was Rachel. Annabeth wanted Percy's 'proposal' to be a success, and if it wasn't, she swore she was going to punch Rachel Dare in the face. If Percy didn't get this girl, she would have hated it. She already 'shipped' them. And it hated her guts to see Percy upset.

Her seatmate, Thalia, Percy's cousin, or her "other best friend", nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, you see Percy's box of chocolates? Do you know who he's giving it to?" Thalia whispered/asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Annabeth replied with a smile on her face.

"Rachel?! Wow. I never thought he would like that redhead, that Kelp Head." Thalia smiled back. "He told you earlier?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth wasn't so sure about that. Percy only described the girl, but he didn't say it was Rachel. But Annabeth was pretty sure it was Rachel.

"Uh, yeah. He described her. Perfectly." Annabeth lied.

"Wow. It'd be weird seeing them together though. A black haired kid and a redheaded girl. Gotta respect, Percy though." Thalia chuckled.

It had begun.

Ms. Dodds had been handing out the gifts. Annabeth knew she was going to get a ton, but she waited for Percy's gift to arrive at Rachel's desk.

First one getting gifts was Piper McLean.

She received only one, a love letter, but it was obvious who it was from as the letter had the logo of lightning.

"Your brother is smoooooooth." Annabeth whispered to Thalia. Thalia merely grinned.

Second was Clarisse La Rue.

She received a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates from many admirers, but it only took the class a minute to analyze that all her gifts came from the same guy.

Third was Luke Castellan.

He received four love letters, from a couple of girls. Luke turned his back at them after reading the letters, and winked at Thalia. Thalia winked back.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, nothing." Thalia said, as she begun daydreaming.

Then it was Rachel's turn.

Annabeth heavily anticipated Rachel's reaction. But she was worried Percy wrote something inside that might not really impress Rachel. She wanted Percy to be happy. She wanted Rachel to like Percy, too. She waited as Ms. Dodds went up to Rachel.

Annabeth could see Ms. Dodds holding Percy's box of chocolates with a letter taped on it, and she was just waiting for Ms. Dodds to just give it.

Then Ms. Dodds did something that surprised Annabeth, giving Annabeth the 'O-face'.

Ms. Dodds went up to Rachel but didn't give her anything.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe next year." Ms. Dodds simply said to Rachel. Rachel didn't react. She just scoffed and went back to doodling.

Annabeth didn't understand. Was it a different girl? One thing was for sure, she was wrong. It wasn't Rachel. Ms. Dodds was still holding Percy's box of chocolates, and she was still heading towards other girls.

Annabeth had a million questions in her mind.

Who was it? The only girl Annabeth knew that had long, curly hair that Percy knew was her, and Calypso. Calypso, was super smart too. She wore glasses and had even higher intellect than Annabeth and Rachel. But did Calypso have a taste for modern art? She didn't know. Maybe it was her. But there was a catch.

Percy had only met Calypso last year. Not a lot of years. There was only one girl that Percy had known for a lot of years, had long, curly hair, had a taste for modern art, and was super smart. But it was impossible! It could've been—

Ms. Dodds had approached Annabeth's desk.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Ms. Dodds said. Ms. Dodds spread Valentine's gifts on Annabeth's desk.

Annabeth's table was filled with two love letters, a bouquet with flowers, and to her surprise, Percy's box of chocolates with a love letter taped to it.

No. It had to be a mistake.

"This isn't mine." She told Ms. Dodds.

"Beg your pardon?" Ms. Dodds replied.

"This isn't mine." Annabeth repeated.

Ms. Dodds chuckled. "What do you mean it's not yours? It has your name on it."

Annabeth looked at Percy's box of chocolates. In full ink, Percy's handwriting was on it. It said:

_To: the most beautiful girl in the universe, Annabeth Chase_

It _was _Percy's handwriting.

A million things filled her mind as she read that. She couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Everything didn't make sense. Yet everything _did _make sense.

Did Annabeth have long, curly hair? Check.

Did she have a taste for modern art? Check. Architecture, definitely.

Was she super smart? Check.

Did she know Percy for a lot of years? Yes.

Hesitating at first, she decided to open the letter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, how's that for a first chapter?**

**Don't worry. If you liked it, then don't worry. Updating daily. ;)**

**IF you didn't, then flame. I don't care.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**Chapter 2 – The Letter**_

**Annabeth now knows that Percy likes her. And she certainly doesn't like him back. How will she tell him without upsetting him? Find out on the next chapter!**

** -OTPMaker22**


	2. The Letter

**CHAPTER 2**

_The Letter_

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

As she opened the letter, she became nervous.

_Dear, Annabeth_

_Hey! It's Percy. Your best friend in the world. I was hoping you'd appreciate my effort of the chocolates. Took me weeks to earn that kind of money. But anyway, I just wanna start by saying, well, Happy Valentine's Day!_

_It's been bugging my mind recently, but yeah. For all these years, you have been my best friend. You helped my study and get in to high school. You defended me when I got bullied in elementary school. We had dates on movies and restaurants (those were BFF hangouts, but I wanna call them dates)Yeah, sorry for bein' cheesy._

_But it made me realize_

_I kind of like you._

_The way your hair flows like a princess, with those golden curls. The way your pretty face smiles at me everytime I make a joke. The way those beautiful gray eyes stare at me and remind me of the climate, and the way you simply help me._

_So, long story-short. I love you, Annabeth._

_It's okay, if you don't love me back, or if you don't talk to me anymore. It's okay if you start hating me and call me weird. But I just want you to know._

_Your friend, Percy Jackson._

Annabeth was a loss of words after she read the letter.

Percy Jackson, her best friend, has a crush on her. Damn her for being so oblivious. For all these years, she never knew Percy Jackson, her BFF, had a huge crush on her. All this time.

One thing she knew for sure was, things were never going to go back the way they were. She did not return the feelings. That was for sure. She likes Percy, but only as a friend. Of course, she's going to have to tell him that she doesn't like him. But she hated the idea of friendzoning Percy.

She had to tell him she didn't return the feelings, but she hated it whenever Percy was upset. It felt like the world was going to end every time Percy was upset. Sigh, she thought. She was going to have to tell him. No matter what.

She just hopes he doesn't become weird toward it.

"Hey, who's that from?" Thalia asked, seemingly curious.

"Uh, no one. Just some sophomore who wants to make out with me." Annabeth lied in reply.

"Oh. Well, at least he bought you some chocolates." Thalia added.

Annabeth did appreciate the effort Percy made to confess. But she just didn't like him _that _way.

The conversation with Percy was going to be really awkward.

* * *

After the lesson, Annabeth immediately went to her locker and hid the box of chocolates there.

"Uh, Luke?" Annabeth tapped on Luke's shoulder.

Luke and Percy were both on the swim team and were good friends, so she usually asked him where Percy was.

"Swim practice." Luke told her. He seemed to be rushing and then stared at Annabeth for a few seconds.

"Wait, Luke. Aren't you going to swim practice, too? Where are you going?" Annabeth questioned.

"Skipping it. Where's Thalia?" he asked.

Oh.

Skipping practice to meet with Thalia. Didn't surprise Annabeth. Since both Luke and Thalia have been known to like each other for four years.

"She's, uh, in the school parking lot." Annabeth said.

"Got it." Luke replied, and sped off to meet Thalia.

Annabeth entered the school's swimming pool. It was like the basketball auditorium, except there was a wide rectangular swimming pool in the middle and bleachers on the side. A couple of guys and girls were sitting in the bleachers. And there was Percy.

He was swimming incredibly fast, and their coach, was shouting at them.

"C'mon, faster, you inexperienced twats! My grandma could swim better than you!"

Annabeth always admired Percy's connection with the water. That's why she called him Seaweed Brain. His eyes also reminded Annabeth of the ocean. Percy, was, by far, the only one Annabeth knew to swim that fast. She smiled as she saw him swim.

After hours of waiting, Percy's swim practice ended.

Percy got out of the pool, only in swimming trunks.

Even though Annabeth doesn't like Percy, Gods, he was hot, Annabeth thought. It always unnerved her seeing Percy shirtless, on how lean and muscular Percy was, and how it was that kind of body that made girls swoon over him, that even Clarisse, the scariest girl in school, thinks he's hot.

Percy disappeared from sight, and Annabeth figured he went into the locker room to change.

After minutes of waiting, Percy came out, ruffling through his hair that was still wet as the ocean.

As soon as Percy walked out, Annabeth came down from the bleachers. And as soon as Percy saw Annabeth, he turned into a bright deep red.

"Uh, hey." Percy said, with a weak smile on his face.

"Hey." Annabeth replied, also with a weak smile

Jeez, it's getting awkward.

"Uh, hey, can we talk? Later?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Parking Lot?" Percy asked.

"Yeah."

By the looks of it, Annabeth already knew. She already knew that Percy knew that she didn't like him back. She really hated seeing Percy upset. The last time Percy was _this _upset, was when his pet rabbit Neptune died. And he stopped talking to anyone for days. And that was just last year. Hopefully, he won't feel so awkward about it this time.

* * *

_**PERCY**_

Percy was dreading his upcoming talk with Annabeth.

He went through all that trouble, earning money just to buy that expensive box of chocolates for his best friend; or should he say, crush?

He had a crush on her as long as he can remember. Spanning from 7th grade, until this year. Now senior year. He knew her since they were seven, but he just realized his feelings for her in 7th grade. But he planned his 'proposal' for exactly five months, and an idea came up to him to do it on Valentine's Day.

Then, when he sent the box to Ms. Dodds, horror struck through him. What if she doesn't like it? What if she doesn't like me back? What if she'll hate me forever?

But then, his mom taught him a few things:

"_You'll have to take the risk. Life's full of chances and if you play it safe, then you'll never know the outcome."_

So he decided to just get on with it. Face the music.

He can do this.

His wait for Annabeth in the parking lot stretched into minutes, but felt like hours. But finally, she came out from the back door, and gods, did she look stunning.

That's what Percy liked about her in the first place. Her curly blonde hair that makes her look like a princess, long legs and slender body. She had those stormy gray eyes that seemed to be anticipating your every move. And that natural smile and beauty in her face.

She walked up to Percy who was sitting on a bench right next to a tree. The weather was windy and fresh, and it couldn't have been a better day.

Percy's heart fluttered as Annabeth sat right in front of him at a bench.

"So, I take it you got my chocolates?" Percy asked, trying to put a smile on Annabeth's face.

And it did. She chuckled and looked at him with her eyes.

"Yeah. It was great, Seaweed Brain." She smiled back at him.

Percy was preparing for the worst.

"Look, Percy. . ." Annabeth wasn't chuckling anymore. She was looking at him with seriousness in his eyes. "Do you really like me?"

Percy had to think on that question. Even though he knew the answer was pretty obvious. He thought what it would feel like to date Annabeth. Holding hands going through school. Kissing each other on the cheek behind lockers. Annabeth's head resting on his shoulder. He already knew the answer.

"Didn't the letter already establish that?" Percy replied with a smug smile.

Annabeth smiled weakly at him, then her expression turned sad.

"Look, Percy. I gotta be honest with you." Annabeth was serious now, and her voice was soft. "I don't really…. You know, feel the same way."

Those last few words shook Percy's mind. He never cried. But he wanted to. He wanted to smash a thousand things at once. He wanted to slit his wrists. He wanted to climb to the Empire State Building and jump from there. But most of all, he wished he was never born at all.

Those were the facts.

Annabeth didn't like him back.

Annabeth must've sensed his reaction to her words right now, because Percy looked like he was shot in the chest.

"Look, Percy. We can still be friends, okay?" Annabeth said, patting him reassuringly on his shoulder. Percy knew Annabeth hated it when he was upset. But he knew Annabeth's reassuring words just made it seem worse.

Percy closed his eyes for a second, trying to take this all in. His entire world had just shattered.

Stupid world. Stupid him for actually thinking Annabeth would like him. What would she see in him anyway? He started thinking. He was ugly, insecure, and he couldn't even comb his hair for christ's sake. There would be ton of guys better for her out there than him. He felt stupid for thinking she could actually like him back.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. As fast as he can.

Annabeth was now worried about him. She tried catching up to him, but was unable to. Behind him, Percy could feel Annabeth at his tail, muffled sounds of "Percy, wait!" "Wait, Percy!"

But he couldn't hear any of them. At least, he acted to not hear any of them. He only replied something that was as loud as a speaker phone.

"I need some air."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow. That was really hard to right you, guys.**

**I'll update maybe later or tomorrow. Because I got school in the mornin'. But anyways….**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER THE UPDATE.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**Chapter 3 – 3 Months Later**_

**Let's reflect on what has happened on Percy and Annabeth's friendship after 3 months.**

**-OTPMaker22**


	3. 3 Months Later

**CHAPTER 3**

_3 Months Later_

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

Annabeth was on her way to Percy's house via Taxi.

It had been 3 months since their awkward encounter. But there was only little change in their friendship. Annabeth and Percy remained best friends as ever, and act as if nothing had happened.

They still went to lunch together, they still hung out regularly, they still had get togethers and movie nights, and they were still the same old Percy and Annabeth

But Percy's changed, though.

They still hung out, but Percy's attitude changed a bit. It was like he was moody all the time. It was like all the happiness had been sucked from him. And Annabeth? Well, she missed the old Percy. At least Percy still wanted to be her friend. Even though she recently just friendzoned him 3 months before. It hurt her a lot to see Percy like that.

The taxi pulled over to the Jackson house and she paid the cab driver, and went on to knock on the door. The door immediately opened.

"Annabeth!" It was Sally Jackson, Percy's mom. Her arms spread wide like she was excited to see Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled at Sally and engulfed her in a hug.

"Is Percy here?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. But it's hard to talk to him these days. These past 3 months, actually. Since you know. . ." Sally drifted off.

Sally knew that Percy confessed to Annabeth about his feelings. And she knew Percy didn't take it well these past 3 months. It also hurt Sally a bit that Ananbeth didn't like him back, but what hurt her most is she lost the old, fun Percy that used to be.

"Yeah. I'll be in his room." Annabeth said to her, and smiled weakly.

Then she went up to Percy's room.

* * *

_**PERCY**_

Percy was not himself.

It'd been 3 months since Annabeth rejected him, but he had been trying to heal. He became less social. More prone to temper. Less fun, his mother would say. But if you talked to him, you'd see not Percy Jackson, but a teenager that was only half of what Percy Jackson was.

You could say Annabeth was a big part of his life. And now that Annabeth didn't like him back, a huge part of his life was taken away from him.

For the past three months, Percy knew he still liked Annabeth. But seeing her was a growing reminder that his past self was gone.

Rather than making snarky jokes all the time that made Annabeth laugh, he would be moody.

And here he was, in his room. Watching Star Wars.

Both his mother and Annabeth know that ever since Annabeth's rejection, his more 'geeky' side of him was unleashed, and he would stay home and watch sci-fi or superhero movies and his favorite TV show, _Firefly. _Even though it was cancelled.

He was in his bed, watching Star Wars from his laptop, sitting cross-legged, watching it dimly.

"_Your new empire?!"_

"_Don't make me kill you."_

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic. To Democracy!"_

"_If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."_

Percy felt a bit like that towards Annabeth. But only a _bit._

"_Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."_

"_You will try."_

These were the only moments that made Percy happy for the past three months. Lightsaber fights, epic battles of Iron Man and the Avengers, marathon of Firefly and Star Trek, and a couple more other things like reading comics. This was Percy's entertainment for now. His previous entertainment was Annabeth herself. Just seeing her made Percy happy.

But ever since the revelation of Annabeth's feelings, things have changed.

Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Percy groaned.

The door opened.

Then she showed up. Percy's favorite or least favorite (either one is accurate) person in the world. Annabeth Chase. Percy immediately scanned her looks. She was wearing her "NYU" hoodie that was gray, new jeans and sneakers. She had a smile on her face that showed she was happy to see Percy.

But Percy was definitely not happy to see her. And when she noticed that, her expression turned sour.

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

It hurt her to see that her best friend wasn't really happy to see her. It made her a bit angry. She felt like she wanted to punch him in the gut because just because he didn't get the reply he wanted from Annabeth doesn't mean he can ignore her. But she also felt guilty. Guilty for not realizing that this boy, has had a crush on her for years. And she always wanted to see Percy happy. Now? He wasn't

He was in his usual clothes, and he was cross-legged in his bed, watching a sci-fi movie (was that Star Trek? Or was it Star Wars?) and his expression was neither happy nor sad. He looked bored and a bit angry.

Annabeth tried to break the silence. "Hey."

"Hi." Percy simply replied. With no emotion.

"So, uh, wanna watch a movie? I brought _Atlantis_. Your favorite movie." Annabeth tried to smile at him.

"'Kay." Percy muttered loudly.

Annabeth could tell Percy wasn't in the mood. Annabeth was mad right now. Mad at Percy for trying to avoid her for all these months. Mad at him for liking her. She wanted Percy to _not _like her. Because that Percy was her 'true' best friend. Retaliating, she pressed the off button in his laptop as quick as he could. Percy reacted quickly as he could.

"Hey! What was that fo—" He was cut off by Annabeth.

"Oh, no you don't, Seaweed Brain! I've been at it for months! I know you like me, but I'm trying to be your friend here! You've been ignoring me this past 3 months and you act like you're the victim! Well, guess what! I'm the victim here! Don't you know how it feels to be avoided by you?!" Annabeth was shouting, and she didn't care that his mom could hear.

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, okay?" He looked sympathetic. "Is that what you want?"

Annabeth was still mad, and she still wanted to scream at him, but she just couldn't resist those puppy eyes colored sea-green that Percy gave her. She never knew Percy could look so cute trying to apologize. Add that to the list of things she didn't know about Percy. That's a number one.

Annabeth also took a deep breath. "Yeah. That's what I want. And sorry for screaming at you." Annabeth scowled.

Then Percy did something that was a first. . . after three months. He smiled. He smiled back at her, the smile she likes about her best friend. That was the moment she knew, Percy Jackson was back. She smiled back at him. Percy broke the silence.

"Now, can you let me finish my movie? It's only minutes left and then we'll watch _Atlantis._" Percy said, smiling at her. She hasn't seen him this happy in months. Maybe it was the fact that Percy liked her. Maybe it wasn't. But one thing's for sure. The Percy Jackson she liked as a best friend was back.

* * *

_ONE WEEK LATER_

The week was the best of Annabeth's life. Percy was now back to the way he was. He acted like his confession of his crush on her had never happened. Annabeth missed _that _Percy, and she was sure glad he was back.

On Monday, they were partners at the science lab.

On Tuesday, they were having dinner at Annabeth's house. (It wasn't a surprise that Annabeth's dad liked Percy a lot.)

On Wednesday, they went out on a movie night, and they watched a movie at a cinema. (With Annabeth constantly teasing him of how this was a date.)

On Thursday, they ate at Pizza Hut.

On Friday, they ate at Percy's house.

And on Saturday, they hung out at the park.

Percy, on the other hand, had forgotten to be moody. He was more lively than ever. He figured it was better to be best friends with Annabeth than to be nothing at all, and he convinced himself that being mean to her isn't going to make things better. So those were the facts: The old Percy Jackson was back.

For Annabeth, she didn't care whether Percy liked her or not. As long as he was back to the way he was. But she was secretly hoping that Percy would find someone other than her to be crushing on.

It was Monday, and Percy and Annabeth were in the cafeteria at lunch time, hanging out with Luke, Thalia and Grover.

Luke kept sneaking kisses on Thalia's cheek, and seeing the two cuddle made Percy a bit jealous. That could've been her and Annabeth. But what could she ever see in him?

"Hey, seen the new MCU movie, Perce?" Grover asked.

"Yeah. Avengers: Age of Ultron. Man, that's like the, uh, eleventh movie in the MCU? And the twelfth one, Ant-Man? Also coming out two months later?" Percy was enjoying his conversation with Grover. Annabeth never understood any of Percy and Grover's "geeky" talks, but for once, she tried to join in.

"Uh, what's MCU?" Annabeth asked, dumbfounded.

Percy smirked and chuckled. "You wouldn't know, Wise Girl. You're a nerd, not a geek." Then Percy and Grover high-fived in the air. Luke wasn't talking, since he was too busy whispering 'naughty' things to Thalia. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Most people would feel awkward around their crush after they confessed. Percy was like that. But now? He's comfortable around Annabeth even though she knows he likes her. That's what Annabeth was happy about right now.

"Marvel Cinematic Universe." Grover explained. "A franchise of superhero movies based on Marvel comic books and all films take place in the same universe."

Ugh. Geek Talk, Annabeth thought.

"No need to explain in to her, Grover. She's not interested in those kind of stuff." Percy added, grinning at Annabeth.

"What?! What kind of insane human being doesn't watch the MCU?! And Percy! She's your best friend _and _you have a crush on her! You have to let her watch the MCU, man!" Grover complained .

"Nah. Besides, she's watched at least one of them, right?" Percy turned to her, and Annabeth took in the question.

"Uh, The Avengers? I've watched that. That's an MCU film, right?" Annabeth told both boys cluelessly. She was super intelligent, but she hated acting dumb in a conversation.

"What?! That's it! Oh, man! Unacceptable! Are you hearing this Percy?! The girl you like has only watched _one _MCU film! ONE! That's unacceptable!" Grover raged, and Percy merely chuckled. It was a normal conversation. One Annabeth was used to everyday. And she liked these guys.

One of the best days that she will remember in high school. Hanging out with friends.

"Ahem."

The voice came from behind them.

When the whole group looked, they were stunned.

It was a girl that had caramel hair, braided over one shoulder, and she wore glasses. She had dark-almond colored eyes that was cute in a way. She was holding books in her right arm and she wore a sky-blue shirt with a dark blue hoodie, and faded jeans and some ratty old sneakers. She was pretty in a very cute and nerdy way.

"Hi. Uh, sorry to interrupt. But I was looking for Percy Jackson. Percy?"

The girl's name was Calypso. Or Callie. Everyone called her Callie.

Percy sat there, dumbfounded. Staring at Callie.

* * *

**EPIC CHAPTER! BUT CHAPTER 4's WHEN THE FUN BEGINS**

**ANYWAYS.**

**REVIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**Chapter 4 – Meet Callie**_

**Callie is a nerdy, geeky, introvert girl. Like Percy. And she's asked to borrow something from Percy. But she didn't say anything about borrowing a heart.**

**\- OTPMaker22**


	4. Meet Callie

**CHAPTER 4**

_Meet Callie_

* * *

_**==FLASHBACK==**_

*A Year Ago*

Percy always liked the annual Christmas Party that Goode High prepared. The snacks were incredible, and his stepfather, being both a vice principal _and _English teacher, agreed to dye every snack and food in the party with the color blue. That's why Percy respected his stepdad. Always out there looking for him.

Today was the Christmas Party, and people are expected to wear casual clothes. But it had to be the colored white or blue. Heh. Percy could do that. Blue is easily his favorite color. He sat down on a bench while the party ensued, and while he was there daydreaming, Annabeth came up to him holding two glasses of fruit punch.

"Thirsty, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth was smiling down on him and plopped herself right next to him.

Percy smiled back and drank the fruit punch. He needed a drink.

Just then, a girl wearing sky blue t-shirt with the Spider-Man logo in the chest, came up to him. She was holding fliers of some kind. She had caramel-colored hair and dark almond eyes and cute glasses. Percy figured she was one of those cute nerdy girls. He had a crush on Annabeth, but he couldn't deny this girl was pretty.

"Petition to put Spider-Man in the MCU!" The girl cried. "Sign the petition so that we could see Spider-Man in the MCU!"

Percy took the flyer, and it was a petition.

To put Spider-Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. So that Spider-Man could join The Avengers in the movies.

Percy understood the petition a hundred percent. This girl was a geek. Like him.

"You look like a Marvel fan, to me at least. Hi." The girl smiled. "Will you sign the petition?"

Percy was so stunned by the girl's appearance, he forgot why she was there in the first place. "Oh, uh, yeah. Totally. And yeah. Marvel fan here. But I'm more of a DC kind of guy. But yeah, I'll sign your petition. Anyone who's anyone would really love to see Spider-Man in the MCU." Percy said. He smiled at the girl with kindness. And the girl smiled back. Then her face transformed into a surprised look, and she stretched out her hand.

"Oops! Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Calypso. Calypso Atlas." She had this warm aura around her. Like she could make every guy in the room come to her. "But people call me Callie." She chuckled. She ducked her head, like she was embarrassed to introduce herself.

Percy shook her hand.

"I'm Percy. Percy—" Percy was cut off by Callie.

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." She chuckled again. "Everyone knows who you are. Swim Team Captain, right?" She asked.

Percy simply nodded.

Callie looked at her watch and awkwardly sped off. But before she did. She said some last words.

"Oh, would you look at the time. Haha. Gotta run. Nice meeting you, Percy!" She said as she ran.

Annabeth came to him after Callie left, and had a curious look on her face.

"Who was that?"

"Calyps— uh, Callie. Callie Atlas." He replied.

And that was the last time Percy ever talked to Callie.

==_**END OF FLASHBACK==**_

* * *

Percy followed at Callie to the school hallway.

"I need to talk to you, for a second." She said before she asked Percy to come with her.

She stopped in her tracks in front of her locker and opened it. Then she took out two pieces of paper. Colored black and both had the picture of Darth Vader.

"Uh, Callie? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Percy shifted uncomfortably.

Callie showed him the two pieces of paper. Which turned out to be tickets.

"There's this, uh, local theater that's showing the entire Star Wars Saga. From first movie to the last movie. A marathon, exactly." Callie looked nervous.

Percy studied the two tickets. Then he realized what was happening. It didn't take a dummy to find out what was happening.

Calypso was asking him out. To watch Star Wars. All day. At the local theater.

Percy thought about this for a while. Was it cheating on Annabeth? No. He was jumping to conclusions. Besides. Annabeth didn't like him. And second, Callie was only asking him, as a friend. And did he plan to do anything on Saturday? Nope. He found the answer.

Calypso broke the silence and immediately blurted out something. "You're the only guy I know, that, uh, you know. Watches Star Wars. And of course, if you don't want to go, that's absolutely fine, 'cause I understa—" Callie was cut off.

"Callie. Yes. I'd love to." Percy smiled back at her. Percy found this as a chance to be free. Since when did he have a date with a girl that wasn't Annabeth? And this girl, likes Star Wars. Which reminded him of something. . .

"Wait. How do you know I watch Star Wars?" Percy asked cluelessly.

"Um, it's on your t-shirt." Callie replied with obviousness.

Percy forgot he was wearing a t-shirt that depicted Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader fighting with lightsabers.

"Oh. Haha." Percy chuckled awkwardly. "So, Saturday?"

"Yeah. Haha. Look, I gotta go. History class in 3 minutes." Callie ran, and stopped in her tracks. She turned to Percy. "And Percy?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah?"

"May the force be with you." She ran to her class.

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

From the first day Calypso and Percy met, she couldn't help but think that Percy might have teeny, little crush on her. But what Annabeth saw in Calypso regularly was she was basically the female version of Percy. Annabeth and Calypso were acquaintances, in class. But she couldn't help but notice how she acts. She liked geeky stuff just like Percy. She was fun and cute to hang around with. She had the eyes of a puppy dog like Percy.

She and Percy would make the perfect couple.

Annabeth was partly relieved. Percy might have a crush on this girl. Which means he won't like Annabeth anymore. That was good news. She just wants him to be her best friend. But Annabeth was also partly disappointed. Yet she didn't know why.

Thalia questioned her after Percy went after Calypso.

"Who was that?" Thalia asked.

"Calypso Samantha Atlas." Annabeth replied, with a hint of resentment in her voice. It surprised her that she had a _hint _of that emotion. "People call her Callie."

"She's pretty. I'll give her that." Thalia added.

Annabeth wanted to deny that word. _Pretty. _Yet again, she didn't know why. Gods, what's with her today? Why was she suddenly feeling a tiniest bit of hatred for that girl?

Percy came back a minute later, holding a black piece of paper in his hand.

He was smiling like he was king of the world.

"So, what happened?" Luke asked Percy.

"Oh, uh. It was Callie. She asked me to come with her to the Star Wars movie marathon this Saturday at the movie theater just uptown." Percy said, while scratching his head.

"You got a date with Calypso Atlas? The school's smartest kid? And she watches Star Wars?!" Grover almost spit out his shawarma, which was held tight in his hand.

"She's on her way to Valedictorian." Luke added.

Heh. I'm smarter than her. She can't compete to my intelligence, Annabeth thought. Wait. Where did that come from? Why was she suddenly comparing herself to Calypso?

"Hey, Perce. Do you think she's pretty?" Grover asked. Still playing with his PSP.

"Yeah. She's beautifu—uh, I mean yeah. She's pretty." Percy stuttered and blushed.

Out of all in the group, only Annabeth was the one _not _joining the competition. In her thoughts, she kept comparing herself to Calypso. What did Percy like about Calypso that wasn't in her? Was it the fact she was wearing glasses? The fact she was the smartest girl in the school? The fact that she liked geeky stuff like Percy? Then again, Annabeth remembered; She did _not _like Percy Jackson. Only as a friend. But she couldn't figure out why she kept comparing herself to her.

She was happy for Percy. She really was. Maybe Percy had finally found his significant other. Though thinking those thoughts, Annabeth felt it was lie in her head.

"You got a cruuuuuuuuuuuuush, Percy! Wow! You guys would make a cute couple. Like, uh, Han and Leia." Grover winked.

"Shut up, Grover." Percy replied.

That disappointed Annabeth. Percy didn't deny that he liked Calypso. Why it disappointed her? She didn't know. Then Thalia's next words hit Annabeth in the chest.

"What about you, Annabeth? What do you think of Callie?" Thalia asked curiously.

"She's. . . . uh, cool." Annabeth managed a fake smile.

"Look, guys. I'm late for swim practice. And Luke? Come along, dude. You're not skipping swim practice again just to make out with Thalia again, aren't you?" Percy accused.

"Maybe?" Luke replied with a not-so-innocent smile.

"Whatever, man. Hey, guys, see ya." Percy grabbed his backpack and left.

Thalia turned to Annabeth. "Looks like you're not Percy's fave girl anymore, Annabeth."

Those words weren't meant to hurt Annabeth, but it did. "Good for him." And she managed another fake smile.

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! IT'S A MIRACLE, RIGHT?!**

**YES IT IS.**

**(apologize for short chapter)**

**LEAVE A REVIEW OR DIE.**

**And next update prob. Tomorrow lel**

* * *

**Next Chapter!**

**CHAPTER 5 – Geeky Stuff**

**Percy is beginning to forget about Annabeth bit by bit. His thoughts are mostly filled with a certain girl with caramel colored hair and cute glasses. Annabeth on the other hand, is beginning to reconsider her decisions bit by bit. Because her thoughts are mostly filled by a certain boy with raven colored hair and sea green eyes.**

**SOON!**


	5. Geeky Stuff

**CHAPTER 5**

_Geeky Stuff_

* * *

_**PERCY**_

This could be the best day of Percy's life. He got a date from a cute girl. On a Saturday.

Callie personally was now considered as Percy's lifesaver. But everytime Percy would see her, his heart would bounce and bounce. And he would even forget that Annabeth even existed. She was just like him. She loved the same things he did. It was rare to find a cute, hot girl these days that were geeks

Marvel.

Star Wars.

DC.

Doctor Who.

Star Trek.

And everything that was geeky. She was basically the match for Percy. Sorry, who was Annabeth?

After swim practice, he immediately got dressed and headed for his locker. It was the end of the day, and Percy liked it when school was over. He got to hang out with his friends. Annabeth, Grover, Luke and his cousins Thalia and Jason. Although Jason only met up with them sometimes since he was one year younger than the rest. Percy proceeded to his locker and speak of the devil. . . .

"Hey, Perce!" Jason Grace, Thalia's younger brother interrupted him before he opened his locker.

"What's up, Jason?" Percy asked. Jason was always hyper, and he sometimes annoyed him. But he was not a rule breaker for sure.

"I'm guessing you should thank me." Jason smirked, and closed his eyes like he was the king of the school. Like he should receive some praise.

"Thank you for what?" Percy was too busy unlocking his locker.

"Finding you a girl." Jason replied mischievously.

Percy stopped dead in his front and looked at Jason. He glared at him.

"What?! Seriously Perce! You've been heartbroken for 3 months since Annabeth. And I figured to find you a girl. Besides, she needed a date for that, uh, Star Wars thingy and I recommended you." Jason crossed his arms and smirked.

Percy couldn't believe this. Jason was the reason Callie came up to him and asked him to watch the Star Wars marathon. The best day of Percy's life happened because of Thalia's annoying little brother. Mind, Blown. He had a poker face. He ignored Jason and went on to open his locker.

"So?" Jason said, thinking why Percy hadn't reacted yet. But he shut up in the next minute.

Percy opened his locker, and besides his usual books, he found a letter.

It was a piece of paper, but it had the drawing of Superman knocking out Doomsday in the shins. Then it had words written on it.

_Join the Super Geeks Club! Backstage at 4:00! Please be there._

_-Callie_

"Wow. Just met and already sending out secret messages, huh?" Jason smirked again.

Percy looked at his watch. _4:02pm_

Gods, he was late!

He ran to the backstage of the auditorium like The Flash.

* * *

The backstage was dark. And it looked like no one was around. It was so dark that Percy thought he was being pranked into a trap. Then he scanned the endless possibilities in his head. What if _this _was a prank? What if Callie just invited him to trick on him?

Nope. No way. Callie was too nice to do something like that.

Before Percy could think anything, a spotlight came on, and it lighted on a guy costumed as a soldier with black armor and mask and a sci-fi weapon. Percy, as a geek, immediately recognized the uniform. Percy smiled. This is what the Super Geeks Club planned for him?

More spotlights came, and more guys in the same suit were standing, lining up in rows as if they were waiting for Percy to cross.

A voice of a woman, albeit cute, but also kind of scary, came into the speaker phone.

"Cut off one head," The woman spoke.

"Two more shall take its place."

All the guys in line saluted. Percy was impressed.

"HAIL HYDRA!" They all shouted. They raised their arms to the sky.

The voice was Callie.

Of course. HYDRA. The research division of Adolf Hiter; at least in fiction. Led by the Red Skull. And the sworn enemies of Captain America and Marvel heroes. Percy was going to fit in here perfectly.

Callie came out, dressed in HYDRA uniform, with her beautiful caramel locks flowing.

"Welcome to the SGC, Percy!" Callie smiled.

And there was nothing he could do but smile back.

How could he have not found this club much sooner?

* * *

Let's just say, Percy's day was awesome. He met the other members of the SGC, and like him, they were true geeks. The only significant difference is the fact Percy is popular in school, while the other guys weren't. These guys were the fun guys. And Callie was the president.

He met Leo Valdez, the vice president of the SGC. He was a cool guy, and was kind of fun to be around, but Percy couldn't help but notice Leo's glares at him every time he talks to Callie.

He also met the couple Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, who were; at first, heavily arguing with Leo about how Star Trek was so much better than Star Wars.

And Chris Rodriguez, a very nerdy guy, that looked like Callie. With the glasses and the nervous, cute attitude, but was actually the biggest Hulk fan there is.

And a couple of other geeks like himself like Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka (who were half-sisters), and Juniper Roberts.

He should have definitely invited Grover here.

Their fun mostly consisted of discussing spoilers from latest of episodes of their favorite shows. Albeit _Supernatural, Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead, Arrow, Agents of SHIELD, Agent Carter, _and _The Flash. _

They also held weekly marathon of movies.

"Last week we held the Middle-earth marathon." Leo told him. "All six movies. From the first Hobbit film to the final Lord of the Rings film." He also informed him that this week's marathon was _The Matrix _trilogy.

Binge-watching? Definitely Percy's thing.

Then he went home.

He went home in about 6 o'clock, since the SGC meeting took up to an hour and a half. He drove his car to his house, and just like every other night, he bathed and dressed up in PJ's, not caring about dinner anymore. He was too tired. Too exhausted. Then he reminisced on what happened today.

He had an encounter with Callie. That possibly changed his life. He meet the guys of th SGC, the Super Geeks Club. And they were really cool, Percy thought.

Percy was beginning to lose his little crush on Annabeth. Since there was no point in liking a girl who doesn't like you back. Besides, he's got his eyes on another girl currently. He had a feeling he and Callie were going to be good friends. Even _close _friends. And he couldn't help it if he had at least a teeny, weeny, itty, bitty crush on her.

Hey, a guy can dream right?

Speaking of crushes, he remembered Annabeth. And speaking of Annabeth.

_OH SH*T!_

He remembered he was supposed to meet Ananbeth at 4:30 in her house to watch a movie with her at her home. As Percy remembered all this, he slapped his forehead. How could he forget to come to her house? Then again, he was too sidetracked hanging out with Callie and the SGC.

_Oh, man. Annabeth's gonna kill me._

* * *

_**CALYPSO**_

Watching the new episode of the _Arrow _TV series was really hard if all you could think about was a guy with raven locks and sea-green eyes.

Callie had no trouble admitting she liked _the _Percy Jackson. All around nice guy and captain of the Swim Team. And fellow geek.

Callie herself secretly had a crush on Percy ever since she'd met him at the previous year's Christmas Party. It wasn't the part that he was tall, handsome, and had lean muscular abs. Not to mention _hot. _It wasn't that he was a very nice guy and was popular. It was because he understood her. All her life, she was not very social.

She was studious, _very _studious, at least. And was what people would call _"fangirl."_ And anti-social.

There was a reason why she formed the Super Geeks Club. A reason why she liked Percy Jackson.

Because he was like her. A _geek_.

She'd spent days thinking about him, but never actually talking to him ever since that party. And it was hard to get ahold of him.

Because of _Annabeth_.

Callie herself respected Annabeth for who she was. She was the second smartest person in their batch next to her, and she was a blonde. You rarely see blonde geniuses these days. And that was partly why she was jealous of Annabeth.

Annabeth was pretty, had those stormy gray eyes that were watching you like an owl. She knew Percy for a long time. 11 years to be exact according to her friend, Reyna. And it wouldn't be a surprise to her if Percy and Annabeth liked each other. But so far, they were still best friends. And it was senior year already.

Maybe neither of them made a move on the other. Maybe they just didn't like each other.

Callie was never the social type, but it was rare to find a guy that has equal interests as you. And as far as geekiness goes, Percy's first five minutes in the SGC felt like he belonged there already.

And the best part? She'd scored a date with him. Percy Jackson. If you could technically call that a date. But she wanted to call it a date.

She just sat there all alone in her room, watching Arrow.

As soon as it was time to sleep, she slept.

Then all she had to worry about was competition. By the name of Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! AGAIN!**

**But anyways.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**PUHLEASE! REVIEW!**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**Chapter 5 – I'm Not A Geek**_

**That's the problem with Annabeth. She's not a geek. And she's beginning to hate Callie more and more because Callie was a geek.**

**SOON! Tomorrow hopefully lol**

**-OTPMaker22**


	6. I'm Not A Geek

**CHAPTER 6**

_I'm Not A Geek_

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

Annabeth was waiting. Her parents and family weren't home, so she was alone. And like always, she and Percy would have a movie night. She even rented a DVD, which was one of Percy's favorite movies, _The Amazing Spider-Man_. She laughed at the thought. Annabeth was never the geeky type, but her best friend was. He'd forced her to go on a date with him to watch _The Avengers_ in the local cinema.

Wait. It wasn't a date. Annabeth forgot. When was she starting to think that it was a date?

Speaking of Percy. . .

Gods, where was he? It was already 4:47 pm, and Percy still wasn't at her house. She eventually got bored, and tried to call him. She dialed Percy's number (which she memorized) and tried to call him.

No answer.

"Where are you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth muttered to herself.

She tried calling him again, without any luck. No answer.

Ugh. She hated it if Percy ignored her. Then her smart-ass brain thought of the worst scenario possible.

What if Percy was ignoring her again. Like he did at the past 3 months? What if he was back to being moody again? What if he realized he didn't really like Annabeth?

Wait a minute, hold up.

Why would Annabeth be worrying that Percy wouldn't have a crush on her anymore? _Because I don't, _Annabeth thought to herself. She was not worrying about Percy's crush on her. She just wasn't. Why would she be? She doesn't even like him.

Right?

Annabeth didn't hesitate to text Percy. She pulled out her phone and immediately typed words into her text.

_Hey. Where the hell are u? Ur late._

She rested her head on her pillow and clicked send. But she was so tired from school, that she drifted off.

**~oOo~**

She opened her eyes, and just like that, she had a few minutes of sleep. At least she thought so, until she looked at the time on her phone.

_7:04pm_

Realizing the time, she quickly scrambled around the house looking for Percy.

"Percy?" Annabeth ran around the house, trying to find Percy.

"Percy?! You here?!" Annabeth shouted.

No answer.

She resorted to the only option possible. Looking at her cellphone, there were no texts or missed calls. Then she went to the house's telephone.

There was one voice mail in it.

_PERCY._

She clicked the play button and played her Seaweed Brain's message to her.

"_Hey, Wise Girl. Uhm, how do I say this? Uh…. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your house. It's a bit late. And I got a little sidetracked, hehehe. I was with a club in school and our meeting lasted two hours. Yeah. Look, I know you're gonna be mad at me so, just do it tomorrow, kay? Yeah. I'm a little exhausted, so I'm gonna go to sleep early. Bye. See ya tomorrow._

_Percy out._"

Then the message ended.

Annabeth was a little annoyed. Percy never missed any of their meetings or "dates". And he never got a little sidetracked. Because that was explainable since Percy had a crush on Annabeth. And a club? As far as Annabeth knows Percy, he's doesn't belong to any clubs. And since when did Percy care about something more than Annabeth?

Unless you count the Swim Team.

And Percy was right. Annabeth was going to be mad at him.

* * *

When Percy's car arrived at Annabeth's doorstep first thing in the morning, Annabeth fumed. He was at the front door, hoping to see Annabeth.

Annabeth was still annoyed and didn't look to happy to see him.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth shouted in front of him.

Percy recognized that look on Annabeth's face. The face he'd known for 11 years.

Percy's face turned sour.

"I've been worried about you yesterday! Where were you?! I even rented a movie for us! Why didn't you answer any of my calls?!" Annabeth was mad at him. Percy just grimaced weakly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, okay?! I'll make it up to you, later? Okay, Wise Girl?" Percy smiled weakly, the smile that has comforted Annabeth after all these years.

Annabeth let out a huge puff of air and closed her eyes.

"I can't get mad at you forever, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled.

"That's the spirit." Percy smiled back. "Now come on. We gotta go to school." They walked to his car as he put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder that made Annabeth blush a little bit.

Wait, again. Annabeth never blushed when she was with Percy. And to make things worse (worse, according to Annabeth), there was someone else in the backseat of Percy's car. It was a girl with caramel hair, wearing classes and wearing a simple white t-shirt that had sort of sci-fi theme and faded jeans.

Callie.

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is _she _doing here?" Annabeth asked, trying to hide resentment in her voice.

"Oh, she's coming with us. I promised her last night after our club's meeting that I could get her a ride to school since she didn't have transportation." Percy explained with no problem.

Ah, so that's what he did yesterday. Annabeth thought. He was with _her._

Annabeth was a little annoyed. Gods, what is happening with her? She was never like this before. And Percy never let anyone inside his car except Annabeth and his mom or stepdad or his half-brother. And Callie was with Percy a day after she had her second conversation with him.

Annabeth's annoyance, she explained to herself, was just because maybe she was used to driving to school only with her and Percy alone.

Yeah, that's it.

At least Annabeth still had the front seat. Callie, to her, at least knew her true place in the backseat.

Alright, Annabeth seriously needed to go to the doctor right away. She was acting weird today. But because of Percy's obliviousness, he didn't notice.

As Annabeth entered the car, she tried to smile as best as she can. Just then, Callie herself went up to her from behind the front seat and introduced herself.

"Hi!" Callie said joyfully. She had this joyful aura in her, which made her a little more cute, Annabeth admitted. "I don't think we've met before properly, before? I'm Calypso. But people call me Callie." She reached out her hand to Annabeth.

For a split second there, Annabeth hesitated shaking her hand.

But she eventually did and managed to put on a fake smile. "Hi. I'm Annabeth. Percy's BFF." And she put emphasis on the word BFF.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth." Callie said.

"Likewise, Callie." Annabeth replied. Though she really wasn't enthusiastic in meeting her.

Just then, Percy came into the car and started driving.

"Ready ladies?"

**~oOo~**

"So, what is this club of yours?" Annabeth was curious about the club that made Percy forget about her. She wanted to know. She _needed _to know.

"Oh, it's uh, maybe I'll let Callie explain." Percy said, and he smiled at Callie through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, it's the SGC, Annabeth." Callie explained. "The Super Geeks Club. We're a club for geeks to hang out with and we hold discussions on what we like in _our _world and have a weekly marathon. And we have meetings right after school. We go to cosplay events in school competitions too."

Annabeth heard all of that quite right. So that was what Percy was "sidetracked" to yesterday. He was hanging out with _her _and his fellow geeks. But she wanted to act like she didn't care about what any of Callie's words explain.

"Uh huh." Annabeth muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Wise Girl. It's just that I like being with these guys." Percy chuckled. Annabeth merely smiled back at him.

"Speaking of which, Callie, did you watch the new episode of _The Flash_?" Percy asked, now turning to Callie.

"Not yet. Haha." Callie replied and smirked at Percy through the rear.

"Well, Peek-A-Boo's in the episode." Percy added

"Peek-A-Boo? You mean the girl who could teleport? Yeah I read about that in one of my dad's old comics! I can't believe they're using her as a villain!" Callie replied. "I'll watch it tonight."

"Yeah, at the end of the episode she—" Callie cut Percy off.

"Don't spoil the ending, Percy!" Callie jokingly scolded him.

Percy jokingly put cupped his chin, pondering. "Maybe I will, Cal. Just for you. So it'd be less fun for you."

Annabeth couldn't handle this situation without a twinge of jealousy. No girl, has ever scolded Percy except Thalia, Annabeth and Sally. And that's his cousin, best friend, and mother. Annabeth was completely left out in the conversation since she knew one thing:

She was not a geek like Percy or Callie. She was just the intelligent, know-it-all named Annabeth.

* * *

After a single short argument with Percy, Percy had promised her they'd watch a movie after his swim practice. And after countless of a desperate hour, class was finished. And it was the end of another day in school. So what did Annabeth usually do after school? She either went home or went studying in the library. But this time, she went to the school's swimming pool, waiting for her best friend to finish swim practice.

Annabeth sat at the very top of the bleachers watching Percy swim.

Annabeth really did admire Percy whenever he was swimming, as he was fast as a dolphin every time he swam. Annabeth pondered what Percy would want when he was an adult. Would he be a marine biologist? Would he opened up a zoo for underwater animals?

Just then, a girl entered the auditorium holding all her books. It was Callie. She sat at the bottom bleacher, watching Percy swim and not even noticing that Annabeth was there, too.

What was _she _doing here? And what has she got to do with Percy?, Annabeth thought. Had they been becoming a bit closer since yesterday, but just as she tried to pause her thoughts, Percy came out of the pool and the sight of his body made Annabeth blush like a tomato.

It was the growth spurt that got Annabeth. There was a four year time gap where Annabeth was 3 inches taller than Percy. And Percy was this scrawny little kid that Annabeth loved to hang out with. But as high school got nearer, Annabeth taller than Percy shortened to 2 inches taller. Then it was just an inch. Then they were almost at the same height. Right now? Percy's 4 inches taller than her. His scrawny body turned into a lean, muscular body with six-pack abs. Annabeth would never admit it, but she always thought Percy was hot. Under normal circumstances.

Percy grabbed a towel and let himself dry, then immediately went up to Callie. They talked about something that made Percy laugh, and she left.

Percy, still in his swimming trunks and wet with a towel, saw Annabeth at the top bleachers and went up to her.

Annabeth's beating heart pounded a lot more. He was coming up to her, only in swimming trucks.

Wait, wait, wait. Since when did Annabeth's heart beat when Percy's abs were shown. She wasn't like this. She was used to this.

He smiled as he saw her and sat down next to her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"There's Seaweed on your brain, Percy." Annabeth commented.

"What?! Where? I just got to—" It took Percy only a second to realize Annabeth was messing with him. "Oh, you got me, Wise Girl." Percy chuckled. Annabeth smiled back.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, willing to ask a very serious question to him.

"Yeah?" Percy said while wiping his hair with his towel.

"What's your dream job in the future?" Annabeth asked.

For a moment, Percy stopped doing anything. He looked at the top of the roof of the swimming pool area and pondered. Annabeth liked seeing him this way.

"I don't. . . know." Percy replied honestly. "I mean, I got my priorities set, I get decent grades, and I got my swim team with me, but honestly, I don't know yet. Heh." Percy smiled back at her.

Then it hit Annabeth like a sniper bullet.

She liked Percy.

Not the usual best friend like, but the _like _"like." She liked how he looked so handsome with his messy black hair and sea-green eyes. She liked that he had always been there for her all these years. She liked that he was nice and caring towards the people he meet. She liked how he was loyal to his friends. And she liked him because he was just who he is.

Just Percy.

Annabeth blushed at her realization and shock of new revelation that she tried to look down.

Then she suddenly felt bad for Percy. Percy had liked her. Percy had _liked _her. Back then, her brain wasn't functioning properly. She felt bad for breaking his heart and for killing the old Percy for 3 straight months and bringing him back again. She felt bad for trying to keep telling him that she didn't return the feelings, when in reality she actually did.

She'd always loved Percy. She just didn't know it yet.

Before she could continue thinking, Percy patted her in the shoulder.

"Anyways, I gotta dress up first and meet with Callie for a minute, okay? Then we'll hang out at your house and watch that movie."

He left her there in the bleachers and went to the locker room.

That was the moment that Annabeth knew, on Valentine's Day three months ago, Annabeth had made the biggest mistake of her life. And she couldn't undo it. And it was her fault all this had happened. Then a sudden realization left her something.

She was not a geek.

Not a geek like Callie.

_Callie._

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**AND PERCABETH SHIPPERS? DON'T GET TO EXCITED. ANNABETH MAY HAVE REALIZED SHE LIKED PERCY, BUT THIS ISN'T PERCABETH'S TIME YET.**

**AS FOR CALERCY SHIPPERS, YOU ARE IN FOR A SURPRISE!**

**ANYWAYS**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**Chapter 7 – Certain Date**_

**Percy mans up to ask a certain girl to a date. Even though they already have a date scheduled.**

**-OTPMaker22**


	7. Nervous

**CHAPTER 7 (BONUS CHAPTER!)**

_Nervous_

* * *

_**PERCY**_

*2 DAYS LATER*

Percy definitely enjoyed the last two days in his life. It was Thursday already, and he couldn't believe all that stuff happened in two days.

First thing that happened, Percy and Annabeth watched a movie together. _The Amazing Spider-Man._ Though Percy wished it was someone other than Annabeth at his side. . . .

Then Wednesday, they had no class because it was a "local holiday". Percy's first thing in that day was recruit Grover to the SGC. And they had a fun time. They watched _The Matrix _trilogy in the backstage, borrowing the school theater's projector and ate snacks with the whole SGC while watching those movies. He definitely enjoyed time with Callie.

So, those were the facts. Percy liked Callie.

And it just had been 3 days.

What he liked about Callie was the fact she wasn't just a geek like him. She was also very pretty. He found it cute that she wore glasses, and how her caramel hair's one braid falls onto her shoulder, and how she always wears geeky shirts when she goes to school. It was just yesterday when she wore an _Attack on Titan_ t-shirt, one of Percy's favorite anime's.

She liked how she was sweet, and nice. And that he was free whenever he was with her.

Percy was always a geek, but he never really openly expressed it in school. His conversations with his previous crush, Annabeth, were limited to talks about school, watching movies, reminiscing good times and studying. Whenever Percy was with Callie, he felt freedom in his words. He could talk about anything he wanted to with her. Because Callie understood her, unlike Annabeth, who never has talked about Percy's geeky side.

And he was going to ask her out on a date.

Before their date.

It was final period in class, and it was Art Class with Annabeth. He was heavily anticipating the end of class, so he can go straight to the SGC and have fun with Callie and the gang. But this was one whole hour of boringness. So he and Annabeth partnered up and they each had to draw a fictional character that has inspired them.

Annabeth chose Sherlock Holmes.

Percy chose. . . . someone.

As Annabeth drew her in her long Art Sketchpad that the school gave them, Percy drew his. And what he drew was a superhero.

"Who are you drawing this time, Seaweed Brain? Bill Nye?" Annabeth jokingly asked.

Percy didn't even reply. He was too focused on his work. Annabeth just stared at him, admiring him and his handicraft.

He focused on the awesome things on his drawing.

A man with eyes with no pupils.

Wears a black mask with two short ears.

His whole body is colored gray and black.

Owns a utility belt with tons of gadgets.

And has a cape.

The Dark Knight, himself, Batman.

Callie's most favorite superhero. So he had inspiration. So what? Percy drew and drew, and sure enough, it passed the time. Annabeth herself finished her own, and it was the Robert Downey Jr. version of Sherlock Holmes.

"Batman, Percy? Seriously?" Annabeth teased and smirked at him.

"Callie's favorite superhero." Percy said dreamily. Like he was thinking of Callie's face right now. Because he was. Gods, he wished she was here right now. Just seeing her face was satisfying. Then Percy noticed Annabeth's disappointing look and looked down.

Wait, what?

"Something wrong , Wise Girl?" Percy asked with concern.

"Um, nothing." She shook it off as if it was nothing. She was bothered by something.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? I know it's not nothing." Percy added. Percy had seen this look on Annabeth's face before. She was upset about something.

"Just forget it, Percy." Annabeth added off-handedly.

Forget it, she said. And Percy did. He was too busy thinking about Callie. Then he realized, Annabeth was currently with him. Oh, this was the perfect chance.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Mmmm?" Annabeth mumbled.

"How. . . do you, uh, ask a girl to, uh, a date?" Percy asked, scratching the back of his head. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who's the girl, anyway?" Annabeth acted liked she didn't care and resentment.

"Uh, you know. . . . Callie?" Percy was really nervous.

Percy had to be really careful, because Annabeth crunched her pencil already. Like she was mad at someone, then she took a deep breath and turned to Percy and smiled. (Though Percy could swear that smile looked fake)

"So. . . . Percy has a crush that isn't me?" Annabeth questioned then chuckled.

Percy was _not _enjoying this.

"C'mon! Be serious! How do you ask a girl to a date?!" Percy was complaining like a little kid right now.

"You just ask her, Percy. That's it." Annabeth was laughing at him now.

"Really?" Percy wasn't so sure.

"Really, really."Annabeth added.

Whew. Percy was really scared. He'd confessed to Annabeth about his feelings, but this was nowhere scary as asking a girl to a date. What if Callie doesn't even like him?

"I have to do this."

* * *

"Perce! You, my man, are just in time! Callie just got a new video game!" Leo told him, dragging him to the SGC club headquarters.

Inside, the projector was on, and an Xbox 360 was plugged into the AVR, and a video game displayed. The gamer playing the game was Callie.

"Hey, Percy! Just in time."

Everybody was seated that the headquarters looked like a real cinema, except with video games.

"What game is this?" Percy asked with a little tease.

"_Batman: Arkham Origins_" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh."

Of course. Callie's favorite superhero.

Percy stretched his hands. He was gonna do it.

* * *

**BOOYAH.**

**Shortest chapter in the world, I'm sorry.**

**But tomorrow's a new day.**

**So review, sit back and enjoy.**

**And to those asking, if it's Percabeth or Calercy.**

**Well,**

**#THATDEPENDS**

**And those asking if Annabeth and Callie are gonna fight?**

**MAYBE. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 is tomorrow!**


	8. Rivals

**CHAPTER 8 **

_Rivals_

* * *

_**CALYPSO**_

Before it suddenly became the best day of her life, it was the worst day of her life.

Her rich father, Richmond Atlas, or "Atlas the Titan" who was the CEO of Atlas Corp, just bought her something. Most people would be happy and thank their dads for buying them one. But that wasn't how her dad gave it to her.

She'd been alone in their mansion for 2 weeks now, as her father was on business trip and she gave the maids and her butler some time off.

Her father never paid much attention to her, as his attention was always in his work. Perhaps maybe that was one of the reasons she became a bit of an introvert and a geek.

She'd expect her dad to come home and he himself will give the Xbox, but no.

She'd woken up to a ring in the mansion's doorbell, and there was a man in a suit and tie and sunglasses and a phone.

He looked like a man from the supernatural series Callie liked, _Men In Black._

He extended a hand out to Callie, and shook it.

"I understand you're Ms. Atlas?" he asked her.

Oh, great, one of dad's bodyguards.

"Uh, yes." Callie replied.

The man nodded and snapped his fingers at his back. He was signaling from the black Chevrolet car from behind. The car's door opened and another Man In Black got out, holding a box wrapped in stripes with the logo of the Atlas Corporation.

"Regards from Mr. Atlas." The first man said, handing the wrapped box to her.

"Speaking as his mid-level manager, Mr. Atlas sends his condolences." The second man said.

Then they left, but not before the second man whispered something to Callie.

"And speaking as a messenger, Your Father's sorry he hasn't been home lately. He says he loves you." He said one last time, patting her shoulder.

Callie reacted with mixed emotions.

Anger.

Sadness.

Confusion.

Angry that her father was never there for her even when she never had a mom. Angry that he always put his work before his family. Angry that he think keeping on buying Callie things that were expensive paid for his bad excuse as a poor father.

Sad that he couldn't come home after weeks again, sad that she will never have the father-daughter relationship that other people have. And,

Confused. Because she'll never understand how her father's brain works.

As the double doors of the mansion closed, she went up to her room and unwrapped the present.

An XBOX 360.

She had always wanted one.

But never this way.

* * *

All Callie wanted to see was Percy.

She was currently in her 7th period, Social Studies, and Percy was nowhere to be found. She kept looking for him earlier during breaks and he wasn't even in lunch. But all Callie could see was Annabeth; Percy's best friend. For some major reason, Callie was jealous of Annabeth.

It was the fact that Percy and Annabeth have been together as friends for 11 years, and the lingering thought that Percy might like Annabeth. Or that Annabeth might like Percy.

Callie always had this 'sixth sense' of hers to tell if people were lying. And given how Annabeth fakingly acted like during the moment they met on Percy's car, she was _not _happy to see her.

But Callie had to try.

It was the _very _lingering thought that Annabeth might figure out that she liked Percy, and the fact that if Annabeth were to become jealous of her, it would not be pretty. She'd seen first hand how Annabeth acted sometimes in class. She acted with pride, leadership, and seriousness. And she definitely didn't want a girl like that as her enemy. But once again, Callie thought:

She _had _to try.

She had to see Percy.

So after class, she went up to Annabeth's locker and there she was, reading some magazine in front of it.

Callie found tons of reasons to be jealous of her.

The fact that she had blond curly hair. The fact she was one of the most prettiest girls Callie has ever met, and those gray eyes that looked like it wants to watch you all day. She'd understand why Percy would like a girl like this.

So Callie did try to talk to her.

"Hi." Was the only thing Callie said to Annabeth. She smiled at her.

Annabeth didn't. She studied Callie like she was some trespasser.

"Oh. You." Annabeth tried to ignore her by reading the magazine.

"Um, uh, it's nice to see you. I was wondering where's Percy?" Callie tried to casually smile.

Annabeth sent her another glare and vaguely replied, "What'd you want with him?"

Callie understood the message perfectly.

So she _was _right.

Annabeth _did _like Percy. It was pretty obvious at this point. And Annabeth was sending her the "get-away-from-my-man-or-I-will-personally-escort-you-to-the-gates-of-the-underworld" look. She'd just made up her own enemy.

"Uh, it's nothing. Just wanted to see him, haha." Callie tried to play along, but Annabeth wasn't buying it. This girl was at least an inch taller than her, and Callie was already scared. Callie mentally slapped herself in the face. What else was she going to say? 'Oh, because I have this huge crush on him even though you like him too.'

"Nothing? If it's nothing, then forget it. Percy doesn't like people who just want to see him for nothing." Annabeth was really trying hard to hate her.

Callie has had enough.

"Look, could you stop being such a hypocrite? I just want to talk to him, what does it matter to you?" Callie fumed.

Annabeth was about to say something back when Percy arrived.

And speak of the devil. . . .

Percy immediately appeared besides Annabeth. He playfully punched her arm and smiled. He seemed to light up Annabeth's face every time she sees him.

"Annabeth, what are we doing here? We have Art Class in less than 2 minutes."

"Hey, Percy." Callie said, trying to alert the two that she still existed.

Percy's bright smile expanded as his eyes bore Callie's, and Annabeth's cute smile turned into a disgustful frown, like she thought of Callie as a disgusting person.

"Hey. Meeting later at the SGC?" Percy asked.

"Um, yeah. See ya later. I gotta head back to class." As Callie left, both of them glared at each other, like they were ready for some sort of war.

Callie couldn't talk to Percy with Annabeth around, and she couldn't talk to Percy when he had class. _Her _art class wasn't in the same time as Percy's.

But Callie knew well enough that she had a rival for the affections of Percy Jackson.

And her name was Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**I AM THE KING OF SHORT CHAPTERS!**

**MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**The next one's probably going to be short, too. But the next one after that's going to be very long. Anyways, leave a **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!1**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - ?! #!# $$ !%$!$E#**

**Percy ?! #%$^$%*&amp;(*&amp;&amp;$^# Callie ?! # $#$# #$ #$ # Annabeth ?(*(*( ^&amp;^%$#% $ #**

**?! # #!? ? #%!^?%^&amp;*?(^?#**

**Coming s00n?! #!**

**(Glitch)**


	9. One Simple Proposal

**CHAPTER 9**

_One Simple Proposal_

* * *

_**PERCY**_

Playing a Batman game on an Xbox was probably the best fun Percy ever had on a video game. He never owned a video game console in his life, but stopping by his Uncle Hades's house and playing with his cousin Nico's consoles made him a pure veteran player. He played the game so well Leo and Callie's face looked very well surprised.

After playing the game, the whole SGC cheered for him.

"Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy!"

Then , Leo stood up and told all of them to 'shush' and shut up.

"Silence!" Leo shouted.

"Alright, as we know, we got 2 new members In the SGC here. And that is Percy Jackson, and Grover Underwood!" Leo chanted.

"Percy! Grover! Percy! Grover!" The all cheered.

"Shush! All of you shut up!" Leo shouted again, and everyone did. "We've seen Percy and Grover hold their own on video games. Now, it's time for our annual. . . . ." Leo trailed off, then the clubmates continued,

"MORTAL COMBAT!" Everyone shouted.

Percy liked the SGC. They could relate to him easily.

"What's Mortal Kombat? Like the game?" Grover asked.

"No. This one's with a '_C_'." Leo explained. "Every Thursday we do this. We choose a fighting game and let two people fight. This one's going to be fun." Leo smirked.

He then chanted a bell, and announced.

"Contender for the week, Perseus Jackson!" Leo announced.

"Go, Percy!" Frank shouted.

"Now choose your Top 3, people!" Leo shouted.

He handed everyone a piece of paper and everyone discussed for 10 minutes. Then they wrote something on the tiny piece of paper and passed it to Leo.

This is why Percy loved being with these guys.

He was a pure geek, and 2 hours of their time was really worth spending time with. He got to be with his other best friend Grover, whom he could relate to a lot. He got to be with people who understood the other version of Percy, the one who loved watching movies and reading comics and playing video games. And most of all? He got to be with the girl he likes. Callie.

Which reminded him of something.

Ah, yes. He was going to ask her on a date before _their _date. Terror struck his lungs as he knew he should do it. And he had the most crappy piece of advice from Annabeth.

"_You just ask her, Percy!_"

Thanks a lot, Annabeth.

Just then, Leo's scream brought Percy back to the situation.

"The votes are in! The opposite match includes. . . ." Leo trails off, then continues with a shout. "Leo Valdez! Me! Hahaha! I will _so _destroy you Jackson!" Percy took this really well and just smiled at him with his arms crossed.

"LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO!" Everyone cheered, while Hazel, Frank and Callie rolled their eyes.

"After me, the next match includes. . . . Grover Underwood!" Leo added.

"GROVER IS OUR KING! HA!" Two days into membership and Grover already had his own chant.

"And finally, our final match will be. . . ." Leo trailed off, then jumped excitedly.

"Our own president of the SGC, Calypso Samantha Atlas!" Leo shouted.

"HAIL CALLIE! HAIL CALLIE! HAIL CALLIE!" Everyone shouted in unison, that even Leo himself joined in.

"Excellent! Our three matches are up. And it's time for the game picking! Does everyone want to choose—" Before Leo could even finish recommending the game, people already shouted at him in unison.

"MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3!" Everyone shouted.

Leo looked like he was just grounded. "Alright, alright! Calm your testicles! I'll put it on! Sheesh!" Leo took out the game and put it on the Xbox.

Percy was ready to face three people in MvC3. He was born for this.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Percy said, breaking the silence.

"It sure was, Percy. Sure was." Callie replied, smiling back at him.

The game took a bit longer. Percy had easily managed to beat Grover in the match, and Leo, too. Although Leo was a little harder to beat since Leo desperately wanted to make Percy look like a wimp in front of Callie, thought Percy managed to beat him. But Callie? Nope. She had mad gaming skills.

And how she beat Percy only made Percy like her more.

Percy had promised Callie to drop her off to her house later, so Callie was going to ride Percy's car.

I'll wait to ask her 'til she's in the car, Percy thought.

Percy hadn't been this nervous since he bought Annabeth the box of chocolates. If this girl was going to reject Percy like Annabeth did, Percy would literally commit suicide. Well, not really, but you know what he means.

As Percy and Callie got in, Percy started the engine.

But it turned out to be an awkward drive. No one talked to each other for 10 minutes straight, just quiet.

Did Callie _not _like him? Maybe. He had to get over himself. This was just awkward because he was so used to Annabeth by his side and not a different girl besides Thalia, Bianca, Annabeth or his mom. Those were his family _and _best friends. But this? This is just a crush he only fully met 4 days ago.

"Something wrong, Percy?" Callie asked.

Gods, she looked so cute when she was concerned. Percy immediately knew it must've been so obvious that he was nervous, that he stuttered in reply.

"Uh, yeah. It's just, hot, this evening, damn." Percy lied.

This _was _supposed to be the moment. To finally ask her.

"Percy?" Callie changed the topic.

"Do you like Annabeth?" she questioned.

Of all the topics to choose from, this girl, his current crush, chose Annabeth as a topic. Then it must've dawned on Percy. She could trust this girl.

"Look, Callie, can I tell you something? Something personal?" Percy easily explained.

"Yeah. You can trust me with anything." Callie had this warm smile on her face, that made Percy blush too. Then he told her about Annabeth.

"3 months ago, on Valentine's Day, I told Annabeth I liked her." Percy said.

Percy must've seen the disappointed look on Callie's face, so he chose to be careful with his words.

"Oh." Was all Callie could manage.

"She told me, that she didn't feel the same way. She only saw me as a friend. A _best _friend." Percy tried to focus on the road as he drove, because he really didn't want to reminisce the part where Annabeth rejected him and changed a part of him inside.

"Do you still like her?" Callie asked with uneasiness.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Percy added. "But I'm more on the _no _than the _yes._"

Callie smiled weakly at him.

Now was the time.

Now or never.

"Uh, Callie? Do you mind if, uh, you wanna, maybe grab a coffee sometime? Ahem, Tomorrow?" Percy managed to ask. Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes!, Percy thought.

Callie's smile expanded on her pouty lips.

"I'd really love to."

Score.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE.**

**But yeah. Last short chapter for now.**

**But for a long chapter, it'll be 2 days tops.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**AGAIN!**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - ?**

**MYSTERY!**

**-OTPMaker22**


	10. Just A Best Friend

**CHAPTER 10**

_Just A Best Friend_

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

Annabeth was feeling like crap today.

But the one thing on her mind again, when she woke up, was Thank Gods It's Friday.

No class in the morning, man! (Because there was some sort of program in Goode High) So she had free time. And what exactly _did _Annabeth do in her free time?

Well, call Percy.

Because that's what she always did.

Free time? Call Percy. Leg broken? Call Percy. Wanted to eat a candy? Call Percy. Neighbor robbed house? Call Percy. That last one was exaggerating a bit, though. But that's what Annabeth always did. When she always wanted to do something, it has to be with Percy.

And she'd been longing for Percy since two nights and days in a row.

Ever since Tuesday, when she realized her true feelings for Percy, she couldn't help but think about him every day.

Gods, what was with her in the first place that she rejected Percy? Sure, she would stop and think at times that she could just tell Percy that she liked him and then BAM! They'd start dating. But there was a lingering feeling in her gut that's been there ever since Monday.

The lingering feeling that Percy didn't like her anymore. Because of _Calypso_.

And just like her realizing her true feelings for Percy, she also realized her true feelings for Callie herself. That she _hated _her. Annabeth had this thought that Callie was too peppy, short, ugly and really annoying for Percy. Annabeth forgot that how annoying Callie was was also how annoying Percy _was_. Gods, they really did belong to each other. Which made Annabeth's blood boil.

She was pretty convinced that she was jealous, and that she _hated _that girl.

_Stupid me. For actually crushing on Seaweed Brain._

_Stupid Callie with her geeky attitude._

Those were not really inspiring thoughts for Annabeth.

She quickly got dressed in her usual clothes and ate breakfast like nothing's happened, then she called Percy on the home phone.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… No answer.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg….. No answer.

Why wasn't he answering? Annabeth was a little annoyed. This is the second time in a week Percy didn't answer his phone right away. All the more suspicion that Percy didn't like her anymore. Annabeth took a deep breath, then finally called Percy one last time. If he didn't answer this one, she'll be spending time with herself.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg…. Percy finally picked up the phone.

"_Hey, Wise Girl."_ Percy's voice was heard through the phone.

Hearing his voice already made Annabeth's heart beat.

"Percy! Wanna hang out?" Annabeth annoyingly told him.

"_Uh, and do what?" _ Percy questioned.

"Uh, well, what do you have in mind?" Annabeth couldn't believe this. She planned to hang out with Percy today, and she didn't even know what to do. In fact, she didn't really care. She just wanted to be with Percy.

"_Well, what do YOU have in mind?" _Percy replied back through the phone.

Annabeth brainstormed real quick.

"Wanna hang out at Café Olympus?" Annabeth asked.

Annabeth and Percy always hung out at that place, and it was owned as a chain of café's by Thalia and Jason's father, Zeus. But Annabeth thought that those "hang-outs" were considered as "dates".

"_Yeah, sure. You mind if I bring any friends?"_ Percy asked.

"Uh, sure!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Oh no. What had she done? What if Percy was inviting that _bitch_? What if their fantastic time was going to be interrupted by Callie the peppy geek herself.

Ugh. She didn't really think having a crush on a guy was this frustrating.

And thus, she waited.

Then she reminisced.

She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.

She had never had a crush on anyone before. EVER.

I mean, sure, she'd think some boys were cute or handsome, but she personally stated to herself that she would never date anyone when she was still a teen. That her studies were her focus, not love. She _promised _herself that. Now, look at yourself, she thought. She now had a crush. And it was none other than her own best friend, Percy Jackson.

Why she didn't have a crush on him for years before, she didn't know. She told herself, _what was there NOT to love about Percy?_

He himself was handsome, cute, tall, and had the most lean muscular abs ever, that would make him pretty hot. He had his beautiful, although messy, raven hair, his dreamy sea-green eyes (that Annabeth herself fully noticed by now) and his complexion that was just Percy.

He was also nice, caring and loyal to his friends, unlike many people Annabeth had met.

Why did she even reject him in the first place?

Annabeth's brain was so confused by now, that she forgot Percy was already at her doorstep. Then she started praying Calypso wasn't with him. Gods, she hated that girl.

She hesitated at first, then opened the door.

"Annabeth!" Percy smiled at her, the smile that made her heart leap like a dragon. Before Annabeth could notice, two people were behind Percy, and she hoped it wasn't Calypso.

And it wasn't.

Whew.

But it was Thalia and Jason. The Grace siblings. They waved at Annabeth behind Percy. Annabeth waved back.

"So, uh, back at your Dad's café?" Annabeth asked the siblings.

* * *

Café Olympus was located just a few blocks from the Grace house and during 8 AM in the morning, it was already decently packed. A few costumers here and there, and Annabeth really admired the architecture of the café. It looked like one of those Greek architecture Annabeth had seen years earlier.

The four friends decided to sit on the outside table in the side, and sit regularly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my nephew, Percy Jackson."

Stood before Annabeth was a woman, that was beautiful for the mere age of 45, and had blonde curly hair like hers, wearing an apron that says _C. Olympus. _She was smiling down at Percy.

Beryl Grace. Jason and Thalia's mother.

"Hey, Aunt Beryl." Percy smiled back at his aunt, and Beryl pinched Percy's cheeks that annoyed Percy a little bit. She then kissed his forehead.

"Awww, it's so good to see you, Percy! Say hi to Sally for me!" She said, scruffling through her nephew's hair.

"Sure will, Aunt Beryl."

Then her face turned grim and angry as she turned to her son, Jason.

"Jason. . . . didn't I tell you you to help me with the dishes at the back?" her face was scary as she scolded her son.

"I'll do it later, Mom. Besides, it's breakfast." Jason waved off his own mother like it was nothing.

Beryl huffed a lot, and took a deep breath. "Fine. Hang out with your friends. But do the dishes, after, alright? You too Thalia."

Thalia made an "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww…. Man! That sucks".

Then Beryl started to notice Annabeth was there, too.

"Hello, Annabeth, dear. How's your parents?" Her smile returned.

"Uh, fine, Ms. Grace. They're doing alright." Annabeth merely replied.

"Well, tell them I said hi. Have a great breakfast kids." Beryl left the table.

Their order came around, and they didn't even order yet, since Beryl herself knew what Thalia, Jason, Percy and Annabeth was going to order. They've been regulars there since they were kids. Beryl hated Luke being Thalia's boyfriend, though, so that's why Luke's trying to avoid the place.

"So, ready for tomorrow, Percy?" Jason asked him, smirking at him while Percy was just looking at Jason with the _shut up _face.

Oh, Gods, No. Anything but Calypso. She hated talking about that girl.

"Actually, I, uh, got a date later." Percy said, scratching the back of his head.

"A date before a date? Wow. Who's this other girl?" Jason and Thalia were anticipating Percy's words.

Wow. Percy must've moved on pretty quick, Annabeth told herself. Now, he's been getting dates left and right? Dates that _weren't _Annabeth. Then, Annabeth reminded herself; that this was all her fault. She'd rejected Percy months ago, and telling him right now that she liked him would've been too late and Percy would hate her forever. Now, she had another rival besides Calypso.

Percy's "other" date.

Who was this _bitch _now?

"She's, this, uh pretty, girl in class. . . . and well, you know. . . ." Percy was stuttering like Tartarus.

"Oh no! I know that look on your face, Kelp Head!" Thalia exclaimed. "It's the same girl, isn't it?! Callie?!"

Percy didn't react. He merely smiled.

Oh.

Instead of having hatred for another girl, Annabeth's hatred doubled on Callie herself. A date before a date? Now did Annabeth really understand how Percy must've felt like three months ago. And now that she experienced it herself, she finally realized Percy's pain.

"I'm planning on bringing her here, so don't screw it up for me guys." Percy grudged.

"Oh, we won't." Jason said, then smirked and winked at Percy.

"Y'know what, I'll take her someplace else."

"But don't you have a crush on Annabeth, here?" Jason questioned.

Annabeth herself wanted to punch Lightning Boy in the face for even asking tthat.

Percy turned to Annabeth and smiled at her.

"Nah. I don't like her _that _way, anymore. She's just a best friend." Then Percy winked at her.

Annabeth weakly smiled, then tried not to control her tears.

_Just A Best Friend._

* * *

**Sorry for that mediocre level chapter**

**But**

**Yeah.**

**That's about the only Percabeth you'll get**

**CALERCY DATE IN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Before the Epic Movie Marathon Date

**CHAPTER 11**

_Before the Epic Movie Marathon Date_

* * *

_**PERCY**_

You know that feeling someone would get when there was one event that was so epic, that you'd think you're entire life has been leading up to this one, single, epic moment?

Because that's how Percy Jackson felt today.

Happy.

Nervous.

But excited.

But Percy also felt like a teenage girl. What would he wear? He knew he should just dress in casual clothes, but _what _casual clothes? Man, he was sweating hard. And it was just 7:00am in the morning. But the marathon started at 9:00am, and Percy was already feeling _really _nervous.

He had planned a date for both Callie and him for Friday (which was yesterday) but unfortunately got cancelled due to Percy's mother getting diagnosed with the usual flu. And Annabeth herself had promised Percy to watch Sally for him so that he could get on with his 15 hour Star Wars date with Callie.

Then Percy remembered Annabeth was coming to his house in any minute.

Yes. Perfect opportunity. He could ask Annabeth what to wear! Girls would know what girls would like to wear, of course.

Then he settled it. He would want to wear a Star Wars t-shirt. Yeah. That was it.

So he went to shower.

But before Percy went to the shower, he went to check up on his mom, of course.

He entered the living room, and there was his mother, lying on the couch with a blanket above her body. She smiled at the sight of her son. Seeing him always brought happiness to her heart.

"Hey, Mom." Percy smiled at her. "How's the fever."

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Percy. You worry about your date." Sally replied weakly.

Percy blushed. He kneeled beside her and pressed his palm to his mother's forehead.

"Besides, this girl is pretty, right? And Annabeth would be here to take care of me."

Percy sighed. He'd told his mom about his new "crush" on Callie, but his mom was surprised he'd gotten over his crush on Annabeth fast. Sally really wanted to meet Callie to see if she was fit for her son. But of course, she wouldn't dictate her son's choices.

"Yeah, yeah, Mom. I promise. You'll meet her later." Percy assured.

Sally made a weak smile. "I hope she's cute. Callie Jackson…." She trailed off.

"Mom!" Percy complained.

"I'm kidding, honey. Now go take a shower. You stink like the sea." She told him.

And Percy did.

After he came out of the shower, and just dandy, Annabeth herself had arrived.

_**ANNABETH**_

The first thing Annabeth saw when she came in the Blofis-Jackson residence was Percy's wearing nothing but a towel from his waist down, with his hot abs and messy hair in full view of Annabeth herself. Bad timing Annabeth, she thought to herself.

Then she blushed seeing him.

She faced away from him, trying to look away. But doing that gave some clues that she liked Percy. She could handle this. Otherwise, Percy would think she's acting weird or something. So she tried to act casual. She smiled at him. But of course, she didn't mind seeing Percy shirtless.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy smiled at her.

Gods, why would he do this to me, Annabeth thought.

She was so focused on Percy's body her response came out like "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….." which Percy replied with a confused look on his face. But Percy himself tried to shrug it off.

"Anyways, you're here early." Perc y said.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. You're date is a 15 hour movie marathon. And Sally needs support." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Oh, okay. If Callie arrives, tell her I'm getting dressed. I'll be in my room."

Yep. Shirtless Percy is gone and she gets to be the welcome wagon to that little bitch. With nothing to do, she left to tend to Sally.

She found her lying on the couch with a blanket.

"Hey there, Annabeth. You're early."

Annabeth smiled.

Sally somehow was a better mother to her than her stepmother ever was, and she would tell herself, most people would hate their in-laws. But if Annabeth's mother-in-law was Sally Jackson, there wouldn't be problem. But of course, the chance of Sally being Annabeth's mother-in-law was 0%, and she would be a mother-in-law to Callie Atlas instead.

_Bitch's having the time of her life_.

It hurt Annabeth a little of course, that Sally's sick, but also thankful that she's sick. Because Sally being sick cancelled Callie and Percy's date yesterday.

Annabeth frowned.

"Something bothering you, Annabeth?" Sally asked. That was it. Like a true mother, Sally detected Annabeth's emotions.

Just then, Percy came out, fully dressed, wearing a black hoodie and a dark blue t-shirt with the yellow logo of Star Wars in it, and his usual jeans and sneakers.

"Wait! I gotta pee!" Percy ran to the bathroom.

Annabeth must've looked at him for a long time with a really, really dumb expression, because it only took 3 seconds for Sally to figure out what was going on.

"Oh. . . . So that's what's bothering you. Aha. We'll talk about it later. I need to rest." Sally closed her eyes.

Great. Now Sally knows. How does she do this?, Annabeth thought.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Ooooh! That must be her. Percy's little 'dream' girl!" Sally exclaimed.

Grrrr.

There could only be one person who would ring that, Annabeth thought. She hated being the one to open it for _her_. But then, if she really did like Percy, she would help him get this girl. Even though it hurt her a lot seeing him with her. She should at least try to be remotely nice to her, right? Taking a huge breath, she went up to the door and opened it.

And of course, there she was.

It was pretty hard for Annabeth to admit Callie was beautiful, but she was. Callie looked so cute wearing casual wear, and she wore, just like Percy, a Star Wars t-shirt. She wore a gray colored vest and some tatty jeans and sneakers. She even wore her glasses. Which made her look even cuter. No wonder Percy fell for a girl like this.

But when Callie first saw Annabeth, she was less than happy that Annabeth was even in Percy's house in the first place. So, surprised.

Her smile faded as Annabeth's full view came in front of Callie.

"Oh. Uh, what are you doing here, Annabeth?" Callie nicely asked.

"I'm Percy's _best _friend, obviously. And I'm taking care of his mom." Annabeth really wanted to but emphasis on the "best" part of what she said. She could at least tolerate Callie.

"Oh, uh, can I come in?" Callie nicely asked again.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Annabeth never knew there was a darker side of her, and she was secretly hoping Sally wouldn't like Callie. From the looks of it, that depends.

Callie went to the living room and met Sally.

_**CALYPSO**_

Great. One minute into the Jackson-Blofis household and Annabeth herself was already tormenting her. Annabeth didn't have a problem taking on Callie. Both physically, mentally and emotionally. Besides, if what Percy told her was true, then it was Annabeth's loss. Percy loved the girl, and she threw his love in his face.

Now, it was pretty obvious that she regretted that decision. And she was taking all her hate toward Callie. What was wrong with that girl?

But as Annabeth led Callie towards the living room, that was wear Callie met Percy's mother.

From the moment Callie saw Percy's mom, she had the atmosphere of the best mother in the world, one that would never leave your kid behind. Sally Jackson was her name? Percy mentioned. She had brown hair, and even for a middle-aged woman, she looked beautiful. She saw her lying on the couch with a blanket.

Callie was saddened when Percy cancelled their previous date, so that he could take care of his mother, which just made Callie like Percy more. He cared a lot about his family.

But Callie was nervous. Because Percy's mom might not like her.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." Callie greeted.

"Hi, dear! Call me Sally." Sally smiled at her.

_Oh, Good. She does not hate me_, Callie thought.

Callie's been paranoid Annabeth might've been feeding bad info about her to his mom. But Sally really nice.

"Hi, uh, Sally?" Callie reassured. Sally genuinely smiled at her.

"Yes. That's okay dear. You must be Callie, right?" Sally asks.

"Yep. That's me." Callie smiled.

"Oh, Percy wasn't exaggerating at all! You do look pretty!" Sally smiled at her again.

Callie blushed. It's not everyday you hear that your crush has been calling you pretty. But Percy must've heard the conversation because she could hear his muffled voice through the walls of the apartment.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me!" Percy complained.

"I'm kidding honey. But you don't want dear Callie here to wait, do you? Faster, Percy!" Sally shouted through the apartment.

Annabeth didn't like this conversation at all, as Callie observed. Whenever Sally would compliment Callie, Callie would think Annabeth would say "she's really not that pretty, at all.". And she kept shooting glares at Callie.

Then finally Percy got out of the bathroom.

By the gods, did he look handsome. He wore a Star Wars t-shirt. Just like her. When he saw her, his smile widened. Callie smiled back at him, too.

"So, shall we go, m'lady?" Percy joked, referencing Star Wars.

"You first, Master Jedi." She grinned.

Now that's what she loved a bit about Percy. Always referencing his favorite fandoms.

"Awwww…. You look so cute together." Sally added.

Callie blushed again, but not after Percy complained again.

"Stop it, Mom! Don't embarrass me like that!"

Callie noticed Annabeth was nowhere in sight. The scene must've been too much for her.

"Anyways, Mom. Annabeth'll take care of you, right? Where is she anyways?" Percy asked, and speak of the devil Annabeth appeared from out of the bathroom.

"I'm here, Seaweed Brain. I'll take care of Sally. Go on your little…. Date." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"That's the spirit." Then, right in front of all of them, Percy pulled Annabeth into a big, tight hug, which sent Annabeth redder than a patch of tomatoes. Callie was a little bit jealous. After the hug, he went to his mom and kissed her in the forehead. "Stay safe, mom."

"You too, honey." Sally added.

"So, shall we?" Percy asked.

* * *

**HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG PERIOD OF NOT UPDATING! IT'S OUR PRE-FINALS, and I've had this chapter in progress for a long time!**

**SO PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**BYE!**

* * *

_Chapter 12 – _Epic Movie Marathon Date

The epic chapter you all have been waiting for…..

* * *

Also, guys, I have a new story! Called "Out of Time"!

Fanfiction dot net /s/11102920/1/Out-of-Time

Give it a read, guys!


	12. Geek Movie Marathon-slash-Date - Part 1

**CHAPTER 12**

_Geek Movie Marathon-slash-Date - Part 1_

* * *

_**PERCY**_

Even before Percy entered his car, he was already sweating. He looked like a nervous train wreck. He was even worse than Annabeth in those control-freak situations and this was actually a _real _date with a girl. Those "dates" with Annabeth and that blind date with that girl in 5th grade didn't really count. But you'd understand if you're having a date with a girl you like.

He checked everything as he entered the car with Callie.

Callie's here? Check.

Car looks good? Check.

_Do I look handsome and clean? I don't know._

_Do I smell good? I don't know that either._

Money? Check.

"Woah, Percy. What's the matter? Are you nervous?" Callie looked a bit concerned.

Percy thought it was cute when Callie looked concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Everything's fine. Haha." Percy assured. It was fine, but Percy didn't feel that way. He was sweating like hell.

"I just…. Have never been on a real date before." Percy honestly confessed.

"So…. It is a date?" Callie asked with confidence.

Frick. Why did it have to be so awkward, Percy thought.

"Well, yeah." Percy confidently assured.

"And so it is." Percy replied with a smile. She smiled back.

This is why Percy liked this girl so much. She had this fun energy whenever you hung out with her, and she literally understands Percy a lot. Annabeth was one of those things, that made Percy like Annabeth too. But she wasn't a fan of anything Percy did. Percy's "other" side. Callie understood Percy's "other" side perfectly.

Percy stepped on it, and his car drove to the cinema.

* * *

As they drove to the cinema, Callie wanted to talk.

"And what do you mean you haven't been on a real date before? I know you have tons with Annabeth." Callie said.

Percy thought about it for a while.

Back then, he wanted to spend time with Annabeth a lot when he liked her and thought their "dates" were really dates. His heart would beat a lot whenever Annabeth was with him. But recently, his heart's beating whenever he was with Annabeth was nothing compared to when his heart's beating with Callie. Percy knew that, for a while ago, his feelings for Annabeth were totally good. Only platonic ones were left.

"Those weren't actually dates, Cal. Friendly date, maybe. Not romantic one, though. There was a time where it felt romantic, but if you look at it correctly, not really." Percy explained.

"Oh, really? What made you change your mind?" Callie asked.

Percy really wanted to say _"You". _But he instead not said anything. He didn't want to suffer rejection like 3 months ago.

But he had a really good feeling about Callie.

"You'll know one day." Percy stated.

Callie smiled at the thought.

* * *

When they arrived at the cinema, there were all sorts of fans of Star Wars at the entrance.

There were the normal families, a mom, dad, with their kids.

An obese, person with a t-shirt that says "No. 1 Star Wars fan".

And people dressed as Darth Vader, Boba Fett and Luke Skywalker.

And other more Star Wars characters.

"Here you have the clichéd geeky marathon, Percy Jackson. The usual." Callie proclaimed, gesturing her hand as if Percy had never been to a movie marathon. Because fact is, Percy never did.

All his life, it was just watching new movies, mostly random stuff with either Annabeth, his cousins, or his mom.

This was an actual first time Percy watched a movie with a girl he liked that also liked what he liked.

Could this possibly the best _first _date ever?

As they walked into the theater, Callie handed the tickets to the receptionist and they entered the movie theater.

Percy has been here before, a lot of times with his family and friends actually, but this event seemed more fun and exciting, with his fellow Star Wars fans in the mix and not to mention his crush was there, too.

It was a bit noisy than the usual showing, but Percy didn't mind.

He had an idea because it was a whole half-hour before the marathon begins.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to buy us some snacks. Save me a seat." Percy said.

Callie nodded in reply.

* * *

Percy was shaking with excitement.

He couldn't even look at the snack bar attendant properly when he was so happy.

He barely noticed the attendant and just realized he hadn't bought anything yet.

"Yo, Percy, are you going to buy anything or what?" The attendant asked.

He came back to his senses.

"Oh! I was about to—" Percy stopped dead. How did the attendant even know his name?

"How did you know my nam—Oh." He looked up.

The attendant at the snack bar was none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare, one of Percy's closest friends. Percy embarrassed himself. So busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice his friends was the attendant.

"Rachel! You work here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I told you that last week, remember?" Rachel chuckled. "And judging by your looks and not noticing who I am, you have a date, don't you?" Rachel smirked at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah and—" Percy didn't manage to finish.

"Figures." Rachel cut in. "Did not know Annabeth watches Star Wars though. At this time, she could be studying. What a surprise."

As per usual, people still ship Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh, my date isn't Annabeth." Percy assured.

"Woah. You're over her already, huh? I figured that, too." Rachel said as she was filling plastic cups with Mountain Dew. "Wait, it wouldn't be that cute girl with the glasses, wouldn't it? The one you've been hanging out with all week?" she asked.

"Yep. That's her. Callie." Percy replied.

"Ah." Rachel confirmed, and nodded with a smile. "So what would you like to order, Perce?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I'd like two large buckets of popcorn and two packets of gummy worms. No drinks." Percy told her.

"You got it." Rachel winked.

As Percy waited, he reminisced the times Annabeth actually thought Percy had this huge crush on Rachel. It was never true. Percy and Rachel were close, but not as close as Percy and Annabeth. Rachel, to Percy, was pretty in her own way, with her fiery red hair and pretty looks, and she was one of those girls who simply didn't want anyone telling them to do something.

Rachel had already planned out her future, and to her, it was going to be loaded with art.

"Here, Percy. 2 L-sized cheese popcorn and two packets of Trolli Gummy Worms. See ya next time, Percy." Rachel said and waved as he entered back into the theater.

"Bye, Rachel!" he shouted back.

All that talk made Percy think.

What would it be like to have a future with Callie?

He imagined being Callie's boyfriend. He imagined them dating until they graduate. He imagined them buying a house together. He imagine proposing to her. He imagined their wedding. He imagined little kids that he would have with Callie. He imagined them dying together as old people.

I know, I know, it might be a little too early to think about that, since Percy and Callie have only known each other truly for a WEEK. But it didn't hurt to think, right?

If he said this to Annabeth or his mother and stepdad, they'd probably say "Woah. Hold your horses there, Percy."

He immediately entered the theater, and just like that, Callie found them a nice cozy seat at the top.

"Got the snacks." Percy said, giving her her half.

"Seriously? Gummy worms?" Callie asked with a chuckle.

"Well, yeah." He replied.

"This is cute in so many levels." Callie commented, eating a long gummy worm. "Wait! It's about to start.

_**NOW SHOWING: **_

_**Star Wars – Episode I: The Phantom Menace**_

_**NEXT SHOWING:**_

_**Star Wars – Episode II: Attack of the Clones**_

Percy merely sighs, then smiles at Callie one last time, eating popcorn.

"So it begins!"

* * *

**YO!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**

**BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY!**

**ANYWAYS…..**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


	13. Honesty With The Mother

**CHAPTER 13**

_Honesty With The Mother_

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

As Percy and Callie left, Annabeth was there at the Jackson-Blofis residence. Taking care of Sally was her top priority right now, and besides, she had nothing else to do this Saturday. Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

It's not like she didn't want to take care of Sally, since she's actually fond of the woman. It's because, usually this Saturday, she and Percy would hang out at the Empire State building.

Just to talk, hang out, eat some ice cream maybe, and just sit there quietly enjoying the view.

But all that had to be ruined because of _her_.

Calypso.

_Oh, well, _Annabeth thought. _It won't hurt to stay here all day, anyway._

Annabeth was currently at the house's kitchen, pouring two hot chocolates in mugs, one for her and one for Sally.

Sally's cup was white, and full of flowers, and as stated by Percy, "mom's most favorite mug in the world, which she probably loves more than me", although Annabeth knows it's not true. Sally loved her son very much, and that can be seen the moment you met Sally.

But it wasn't Sally's mug that mattered.

It was the mug Annabeth used.

The mug was colored in waves, mixing dark blue, medium blue and light blue together. And there were also small fishes swimming in the side.

Percy's favorite mug.

Sometimes, she wondered how did they get this far?

From being best friends since they were kids, to being REALLY best friends during high school, with the revelation that Percy actually had a crush on her after all these years, and when she finally did return the feelings, Percy had already found another. But still, Percy chose to stay friends with her.

That was Percy's defining attitude to Annabeth. Never giving up on anybody.

Sometimes, she blamed Calypso for being the reason Percy doesn't like her anymore. But then again, Annabeth realized, she had no one to blame but herself.

She brought the two mugs of hot chocolate down to the living room, where Sally Jackson lay in the couch with a blanket over her.

"Sally, I brought the hot chocolate." Annabeth told her.

"Oh, Annabeth, it smells great already coming from here." Sally said weakly, with the flu taking in.

Annabeth handed her her mug, and then Annabeth took a sip in hers.

After Sally took a sip from hers, she tried engaging Annabeth in a conversation.

"So, how's your dad?" Sally asked eagerly.

"He's fine. He's with my stepmom for the duration, and it's just me at home." Annabeth replied, though she wasn't feeling the tone of the conversation.

She hated (a bit) spending every minute in the house of the Jackson-Blofis family because she was stuck there while Percy was on his dream date with Calypso.

Then Annabeth remembered, did she and Percy have any "dates" that were considered really "fun"? So far, whenever it was just her and Percy, all they did was go to restaurants, go to beaches, go places just to hang out and watch a movie normally. Every moment of those let Annabeth think, that Percy really enjoyed those moments.

Those moments were the moments where Percy actually liked her. Moments where Percy would squeal in his bedroom whenever they had something planned.

It hurt her that it will never happen again, except for another girl.

Secretly, she hoped Percy will have a bad day with Calypso.

Common sense, for some.

"Something's bothering you, Annabeth." Sally commented.

Of course, Sally will know that. Annabeth was like the daughter Sally never had. Of course she knew something was going on.

Annabeth would you usually hesitate and lie, but she wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah. I can see it in your face. It doesn't have to do anything with Percy. . . . doesn't it?" Sally added as she asked.

Annabeth didn't say anything, but the look on her face said a lot. Sally took it as a yes.

"Ah. I knew it. You know, you can tell me anything." Sally added again.

Annabeth didn't even know where to start.

"It's just—" Annabeth stopped then sighed. "I—" She can't even speak about it.

"What is it? Is he acting weird again? Has he been ignoring you again? One of his mood swings?" Sally asked.

There is no escape.

"I. . . I like him, Sally." Annabeth confessed.

Sally didn't react. She simply smirked and patted Annabeth's hair.

"But you always did, Annabeth. You're best friends." Sally weakly smiled.

Annabeth stood up and frayed her hands. "No! Not like that! I mean…. The, you know. The like, that's—" Annabeth didn't get to finish her sentence as Sally gestured her hand in front of her pose and stopped her from talking.

"Say no more, Annabeth." Sally said, gesturing her to sit down. "I understand."

Annabeth sat down.

For some reason, Sally's reaction reminded her why she loved Percy. Because he had a great mother. He never had a father, and his first stepfather was an abusive asshole, but he did live with a mother that took care of him his whole life, that nurtured him until he became the man he is today.

"So, you're saying you have a crush on Percy?" Sally asked, now fully serious.

"...Yes." Annabeth hesitated at first. "Are you mad?"

"What? No, no. I'm not mad. I've been pining on you two ever since you were kids. I liked the idea that you could be my daughter-in-law." Sally smiled.

It brought happiness to Annabeth that Sally didn't mind them dating. There was a 100% chance Percy and Annabeth dating could've happened, but those chances lowered once Percy started seeing Calypso. She chuckled at the thought.

"There's one huge hole I've found about you, though, Annabeth." Sally said as she narrowed her eyes.

Annabeth was ready for whatever Sally had to say.

"Why didn't you tell him three months ago? Didn't he basically confess to you? He's not been the same for three straight months." Sally stated.

"I didn't know back then, okay?" Annabeth blurted out. "I didn't…. think I liked him back then. I always saw him as a best friend. I always thought the idea of me and Percy dating was horrible. But right now, it turns out to be a not-so-bad idea." Annabeth trailed off.

Annabeth couldn't believe this. She was literally confessing her feelings for her crush…. to his mother. Sally could've been an exception, but it still felt weird nonetheless.

"I see, I see. The usual woman. I don't blame you." Sally stated.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"The usual. Typical woman sees a guy best friend as merely a friend. Not interested…. until another woman's in the picture." Sally explained. "I'm not saying that it's a bad attribute. But I've seen it multiple times."

Annabeth couldn't believe it herself. She was becoming the usual, regular teenage girl. Hopelessly in love.

"So, setting aside things" Sally huffed. "What are you planning to do?"

"I can just tell him, right? He still likes me." Annabeth stated, but deep inside she knew that was a LIE.

"Maybe. He cares for you, Annabeth. Always has. But I don't know if he still likes you." Sally explained.

The truth did indeed hurt.

Then Annabeth had this crazy idea, that she hoped would be true.

"Do you think he's just with Callie, to, I don't know, make me jealous? Like his plan to make me like him?" she asked.

Fingers crossed.

"If that's true, then it's already working." Sally added. But then her brow furrowed. "But Percy isn't the type of man who would do that and I've seen the way he looks at her. It's like his world will fall apart once Callie doesn't talk to him. His world already fell apart when you told him you didn't return the feelings three months ago, and Callie seems to be rebuilding it. I've heard how he describes her. 'the perfect girl' he would say. And that was just yesterday." Sally finished.

_The perfect girl._

So Calypso was indeed perfect in the eyes of Percy. Percy must've seen that in Annabeth, too. But since then, his views must've changed. Deep down, Annabeth knew she had no chance against Calypso. She tried to hold back her feelings, make it seem Percy's description of Calypso didn't hurt. But in truth, it did.

A lot more than she realized.

So maybe Annabeth _could _tell Percy. Just out with the truth. Was it not that hard to say "I actually like you." to Percy himself.

But it wasn't the embarrassment Annabeth couldn't handle.

It was the rejection.

Somehow, Annabeth knew she would be rejected.

"So, Annabeth. What are you planning to do?" Sally asked her with eagerness.

"Try to win him back?" Annabeth asked.

Sally chuckled. "You can try. But no brutal stuff. I don't want your jealousy of Callie to overcome you. I don't wanna hear news about you murdering her and stuff like that." Sally joked.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked with joking tone.

Sally laughed too.

"Now, would you be a dear and turn on the TV? WWE is on."

So that was her plan.

Try to win him back.

But the competition already has an advantage.

* * *

**MUST READ!**

**DONE!**

**Part 2 of the Star Wars marathon date in the next chapter**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**NO CHAPTERS IF THERE ARE LESS THAN FIFTEEN (15) REVIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**ALSO!**

**I WILL BE CREATING A BONUS CHAPTER!**

**I won't upload it here in fanfiction, but if you message me in private and ask for it I will send you the link!**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS AND REVIEW PLS**

**THANKS.**

**OTPMaker22 out.**


	14. UPDATE ON THE STORY!

**UPDATE ON THE FANFICTION**

It has been so long since I have updated this story. Like months.

I've decided to remove or delete this story, but also decided against it.

But here's the good news, my fans.

THIS WEEK:

THE DARK. KNIGHT. RETURNS!

Expect a new chapter this week! (Or maybe 3?)

For Batman fans, imagine me jumping off a rooftop and striking a pose while lightning strikes behind me.

I'm back.

And ready to write.


	15. Root of All Evil & GMM-slash-Date Part 2

**CHAPTER 14 &amp; 15**

_Root of all Evil_

_Geek Movie Marathon-slash-Date – Part 2_

_:::::::_

HELLO, GUYS! I'm finally back after a long (like really long) hiatus. As my big apology to those I kept waiting, here's two chapters. I know y'all been waiting for this. So yeah. Enjoy, and review!

:::::::::::

_**ANNABETH**_

"Annie!" Thalia yelled through the phone.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, Thals, wanna come over? At Percy's house? I'm with Sally and I'm taking care of her because she's sick." Annabeth replied.

"Well, sure. Wait, where's the Kelp Head himself?" Thalia asked.

_With that bitch_, Annabeth wanted to say. But of course, she knew it would be pretty wise not let Thalia know she was jealous. Or else Thalia wouldn't let her hear the end of it. She'd get pulverized by pep talks and stuff, and Thalia wasn't the best to give those. Sure, she did give good advice, but the way she gave it was weird.

"He's with his 'epic date' with that little— Callie, remember? That's why I'm here taking care of his mom." Annabeth firmly assured.

"Well, want me to bring Luke, Jason, Piper and Rachel? Rachel's here at my house." Thalia asked.

Well, it could be fun, right?

"Sure, why not." Annabeth replied.

"Okie-dokie, Annie, see ya." Thalia disconnected.

Annabeth kept her phone and sighed as she lay down on the Blofis-Jackson's couch and sondered.

Annabeth always felt complete whenever she was with Percy, and without him there today, she felt completely empty, and her feeling isn't just like she lost Percy. She also felt as if he was stolen from her.

She sometimes forget the time Percy liked her, where a 'date' with him meant to the whole world to him. She never knew he liked her though. Seeing Percy's whole world mean to him for another girl was a really painful look for Annabeth. She had him, but she lost him. Once she realized how she felt it was too late.

Back then, if she told Percy she liked him too, she would've looked like the girl who made Percy's dream come true. Now? If she told him now, she'll look like a desperate idiot. She's amazed how time changes quickly, and envies Callie, since Percy fell for her in an instant, and that was mainly because Annabeth rejected him. He was looking for love.

Part of her hoped, really hoped, that Percy was just with Callie to make Annabeth jealous. But as much as she knew Percy, and as Sally told her, he was not the guy who'd do that type of thing.

With nothing to do, she opened up her phone.

The sight of her phone's wallpaper already almost brought her tears. But she affirmed herself.

_I do not cry. Not even for a silly crush._

Her wallpaper was her and Percy. Their face and cheeks stuck together side by side. He looked so handsome when he smiled, Annabeth thought. And Annabeth herself was smiling, too.

The photo itself was taken the day before Valentine's Day.

The day before Percy got his heart broken.

The day before Annabeth made the biggest mistake of her life.

She typed in the lock code for her phone (818) and opened up her messages.

_**YOU: Hey, Seaweed Brain. How's the date?**_

She sent the message.

To her surprise, Percy answered immediately

_**SEAWEED BRAIN: Its going gr8! Im turnin off my phone now since the movie's running. TTYL bye**_

And just like that.

Annabeth sighed.

She's afraid after all this, she's going to become an afterthought.

There's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Sally! It's them!" Annabeth shouted.

Once Annabeth opened the door, well, it was Jason, Piper, Luke, Rachel and Thalia.

"HI, Annabeth!" Rachel shouted and immediately hugged Annabeth. Rachel actually started as Annabeth's rival or something, but eventually, things changed and they needed not to be reminded of what happened there.

"Oh! Why are you still in your cinema attendant uniform?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, well, my shift just got done and well, you know the cinema's open whole day because of that Star Wars thingy." Rachel replied and immediately went inside.

"Hi, Annabeth. We brought pizza." Luke said and hugged Annabeth and gave her the 3 boxes of pizza.

"Yo! Hi. I got dibs on the meat pizza." Jason said as he entered the house.

"Hi. Don't mind him, how're you?" Piper says. Annabeth always thought she was too nice for her own good.

"Ah, I think Sally's going to enjoy this." Thalia whispered

Each of them greeted Sally Jackson herself, with Jason introducing Piper as his….. friend. Sally already knew, though.

**~oOo~**

It was already afternoon.

As soon as Sally fell asleep and they were still watching _Interstellar _on the TV, everyone was already finishing the pizza.

"Like, seriously, I don't understand half of what that 'Tesseract' is." Luke exclaimed. "It's pretty dickin' confusing."

"Hey, how 'bout let's watch some Marvel movies while we're at it." Annabeth exclaimed.

"What's with the sudden interest in Marvel movies?" Thalia asked.

_I wanna be a geek too. _Annabeth thought.

"Just y'know. Wanna try and watch it." Annabeth said.

Thalia gave her the "I'm watching you." Look.

"Joke's all on Percy, though. He would've had fun with us here with OUR own movie marathon." Thalia said as she bit through another pizza slice.

Annabeth really wanted him there. She would've snuggled up to him or shit like that, but too bad! That 'geeky' girl had to ruin of everything.

"Speaking of Percy….." Rachel started, and sat back up. "I did see him and Callie earlier at the cinema. Me and Perce even talked a bit. He bought up some snacks."

_Oh, gods, please stop. _

Annabeth never wanted to join a conversation whenever the subject was Percy/Callie. Like usual conversations of "Calercy" or some shit Thalia made up, Annabeth kept quiet.

"Oh, yeah? Was he smiling like an idiot as usual?" Jason asked.

"Oh, definitely." Rachel replied with a smug look.

"Oh, man. That guy is finally happy. And it is all thanks to me. Man, I am a lifesaver. Percy owes me. Big time." Jason said.

Wait, what?

What the hell does that mean?

"Woah, there, Lightning rod, what the hell does that mean?" Annabeth asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah. What are you blabbing about now?" Piper asked jokingly.

"Okay, I figured, Percy was all like, moody because of what happened between him and Annabeth here." Jason pointed a pizza slice at Annabeth. "So, this girl came to Piper here." He gestured to Piper. "Piper's a member of the so-called 'SGC' and the girl, was supposedly their leader. She talked to Piper about how she had an extra ticket. The girl introduced herself as Calypso Atlas. So there's this rumor going around, that Calypso, had a huge crush on Percy. So, she came to me, as Piper's, um, friend, and asked me if I knew anybody who liked Star Wars."

Jason wasn't finished. He bit his pizza.

"So, knowing the girl liked Percy, I told her, well, Percy. Saying Percy's name, already made the girl blush. So I pushed the girl, to ask him out. And she did! Voila! Now Percy's got a date." Jason then stretched his arms and sat victoriously.

"Y'all can thank me later." Jason added.

All that was in Annabeth's mind was

_What the f-?!_

_WHAT THE F-?!_

_WHY YOU LITTLE—_

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ATHENA AND ALL THE MIGHTY—_

Annabeth was so mad at Jason, that she didn't even think to suppress her emotions.

"What the heck? It was you?! You're the one that paired him up with that little—!" Annabeth shouted so loud that even the neighbors could hear. "I'm sorry."

Annabeth just couldn't believe it. The main reason why this was all happening. Main reason why Percy and Callie are together. Main reason why Annabeth was jealous. Main reason why Annabeth realized who she liked.

It was because of Thalia's quicky little brother, Jason.

The root of all evil.

For a wise girl, Annabeth sure did something unwise.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down. What in the name of Hades is this all about?" Jason was straight up scared of Annabeth.

"HE DOESN'T NEED CALLIE!" Annabeth bursted out again.

"Okay, calm down, Annabeth. What in the world is your beef with Callie?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth's second biggest mistake ever made.

"They might've been, well, childhood friends, then Callie might've bullied her or something." Piper added.

"What? Are you kidding, Piper? Have you seen how Callie talks?" Rachel rebutted.

Just then, in the middle of the living room, Thalia bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!"

Thalia was laughing so hard, tears strolled down from her eyes.

"Oh my gods! Are you guys idiots?!" Thalia continued laughing.

"SHE'S JEALOUS, THAT'S WHAT SHE IS!" Thalia pointed out.

As everyone in the room took in that shocking revelation, Annabeth reacted as immediate.

"I am NOT jealous of that bit—Callie!" Annabeth shouted.

"Seriously, Annabeth, it's like killing a guy in front of the police and then telling the police you didn't do it. We, caught you redhanded." Thalia smirked triumphantly. "Looks like the 'I don't like Percy' stuff she says doesn't sound so convincing anymore, huh?"

"I am not jealous!" Annabeth said again.

"Really? You almost called her a bitch." Luke added.

"Oh, yeah. She's jealous, alright." Rachel smirked.

"I'm not." Annabeth continued.

For so long, Annabeth just held on to Percy. She thought of him as a friend, and she'd like to keep it that way. The idea of Percy marrying someone else, the idea of him dating someone else, the idea of him having kids and a successful life with someone else, sounded really good to Annabeth. But the closer it became into a reality, Annabeth wanted nothing more than to be the person Percy was going to date, marry and have kids and all that.

"Hang on, maybe, it's like a friendship jealousy than a romantic jealousy. I mean, you never know…." Piper added.

"Again, Piper? I know your mom is an expert on love, but c'mon, Annabeth almost called her a bitch." Rachel said.

With nothing to answer, Annabeth sat down and sighed in defeat.

"Am I jealous?" Annabeth asked.

"Trust me, Annie, I knew from the day Callie asked Percy out. I saw the look on your face whenever they hung out. I had my suspicions, but yeah." Thalia said as she took another pizza slice from the box.

"I don't get it. Why did you say no in the first place? I mean, the man basically confessed to you that he liked you." Luke joined in.

"I don't get it also. Why can't you just tell him that you like him?" Jason also asked.

"Wow. For guys with girlfriends you sure as hell don't know jack about women." Thalia.

"I didn't know I liked him back then." Annabeth asked.

And that was it. One sentence that defined every single BFF love triangle in the world. Ever. It's when someone is confused, and the song defines it too.

"_You only know you love [him] when you let [him] go."_

"Explains your sudden interest in Marvel movies." Thalia took another pizza slice.

"Also, I can't just tell him straight up that I like him. Might've worked three months ago, but I look like an idiot if I do that now." Annabeth murmured. "Besides, I don't think he even still likes me anymore. And he said it himself."

Piper slapped Jason in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Jason retaliated.

"Thanks for ruining Percabeth , you dickhead!" Piper cried.

"Well, thank me at least for making Annabeth here realize something!" Jason replied while rubbing his arm.

"And what's that?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia simply put her hand in Annabeth's shoulder. "We gotta get him back. We'll help you."

Annabeth never expected this. But she was planning on doing it.

"How?" Annabeth asked. "How?! She's prettier, smarter, cuter and geekier than me. She's above me a lot. She's also filthy rich and I don't watch or read any comics or movies that she and Percy do!"

"She just has an advantage." Thalia said.

"We have our own."

"Okay, whatever it is you girls have planned, I'm gonna stay neutral in this one." Luke intervenes.

"Yeah, me too. I don't wanna be the one people point fingers at." Jason adds.

Piper stops and looks at Rachel for a moment, and together they say in unison, "We're in."

"So you're not in, Luke? Well, that sums it up! I'm breaking up with you." Thalia scoffs and crosses her arms.

"OKAY! OKAY! Alright! I'm in! You know I was kidding, Thals…." Luke apologizes as fast as he could.

"Good. Also, Jason, you're in too, since you're the one who got us in this mess in the first place." Thalia adds.

"Ugh." Jason merely complains.

"So when do we start?" Annabeth asks.

"We just did." Thalia said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**PERCY**_

"No, the Sith are more reasonable! They have, well, force lightning, force choking, and tons of other stuff. They are here to bring about peace in the galaxy. Jedi are lies." Callie remarked.

"No, Sith are stupid, see, they see everything as this, and this, and this!" Percy was making hand gestures of explosions. "And didn't you hear?! The good guys, they always win!" Percy shouted.

"Good guys are overrated!" Callie added.

"Bad guys are losers!" Percy rebutted.

"HEY!" someone from the theater shouted. "Do you mind?! Someone's trying to watch a movie here!"

"Sorry!" Callie said. Then she chuckled.

"I can't believe we're bantering like nerds here in the cinema." Callie chuckled again.

Percy's inherit weakness, was girls laughing. The way Annabeth laughed when he was around her made him blush like a demon, and he always found it cute. Percy hated it when his weakness came, and was a bit glad he wouldn't do that again with Annabeth, since Annabeth didn't even like him back. He never anticipated getting the weakness again from another girl.

"I've never talked 'geek' to anybody before besides my cousin, Nico." Percy admitted.

"Well, you read, don't you? Like Annabeth?" Callie asked, though she didn't feel comfortable asking it.

Percy loved reading literature, though the books he loved were conflicted. He would read _Harry Potter _books while Annabeth read books like Calculus or some History book or shit like that. Annabeth would read about planets and the American Civil War, while he would read about Star Wars and the superhero Civil War.

"Yeah, her books are more, uh, learning and mine are more, entertainment." Percy said while scratching the back of his head.

Callie took popcorn and ate and explained, "There's actually a whole lot you can learn from fiction books, like, life lessons. Trust me, I learned a lot in _Superior Spider-Man_." Callie said.

Percy was in a shock.

"You've read _Superior Spider-Man?_" Percy asked.

"Well, yeah. It's a pretty cool twist. Bad idea, but cool twist. I mean, Doc Ock taking over Peter Parker's body? That's just insane." Callie said.

"Well, it didn't last long, did it?" Percy said.

"Nope." Callie replied.

"And we're completely forgetting we're watching a movie." Percy said.

"Yep." Callie replied.

They both turned their heads to look at the screen in front of them.

"_But I was going to Tosche Station to pick up some power converters!"_

"By the way, I'm curious, really, but how did you pop the question to Annabeth?" Callie asked.

Callie's curiosity made Percy sweat a bit.

_**CALYPSO**_

Callie always knew Annabeth and Percy had history. And it would've been impossible for one not to like the other. Like, what was there not to like about Annabeth?

She was the symbol of every guy's ideal crush. Someone really, really smart. A blonde who is a genius, she looks like one of those princesses you typically see in stories but never in real life. And who wouldn't have a crush on Percy?

Percy was the man every girl dreamed off that would sweep their feet. He wasn't a typical handsome a-hole like the others. He was nice to everybody he met. And the fact Percy cancelled their date yesterday to take care of his mom, showed he was definitely a keeper.

She knew there would've definitely been a way Percy would fall for Annabeth.

And a way that Annabeth would fall for Percy.

Percy huffed some air, and obliged.

"It was Valentine's Day." Percy finally said.

Percy WOULD.

"Let's just say I bought her chocolates and the norm, and admitted to her at the school parking lot, then well, I got rejected." Percy said. "Too bad."

_Well, she's a complete idiot for rejecting you_, Callie thought.

"But why?" Callie asked.

"Why? Well, I never possibly met her expectations, or maybe she must like someone else." Percy added. "But believe me, I am definitely over her. I can accept she doesn't like me, and now I did realize, she's better off as a friend." Percy said, and took a gummy worm.

Why, though? Callie thought.

If there's anything Callie knew of Annabeth for the past week, she knew Annabeth definitely likes Percy. She's seen the way Annabeth looks at her. Annabeth already kind of hated her, and you could see her jealousy was genuine. Callie is still confused why she would reject Percy on that day. Is Annabeth playing him? Or using him or something?

Impossible.

But why?

Well, one woman's trash is another woman's treasure, right? (Black comedy is always safe)

"Well, I know I asked this before, but…." Callie took a deep breath. "Do you still like her?"

"Well, maybe a bit. But I don't think so." Percy affirmed.

That was all the words she needed to bring her joy and happiness.

She finally got a chance.

"Percentage back then on Valentine's Day?" Callie asked.

"About 110% I liked her." Percy said.

"Percentage now?" Callie asked again.

"About 12%" Percy said. Then he laughed.

"Alrighty!" Callie exclaimed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**What a comeback!**

**After a very, very, very long hiatus, OTPMaker22 has finally returned.**

**As always, the minimum no. of reviews I get, the more prone I am to Writer's block.**

**So REVIEW!**

**I HOPE TO GET 20 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER SO PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**It's good to be back.**

**Next chapter is coming this week, too!**


	16. Tactics

**CHAPTER 16**

_Tactics_

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

"It's almost 8pm, Thalia. Percy should be home any minute. What the heck are we doing in Pizza Hut?" Annabeth was sitting in a table with Jason, Piper, Luke, Rachel and Thalia and they were ordering Pizza. "And why the HECK did we leave Sally alone?!" Annabeth cried.

"Annabeth, Sally can take care of herself fine. Also, she asked us to buy pizza for her, hence why we're here!" Thalia exclaimed.

Annabeth merely let out a sigh.

Pizza Hut was actually the usual place Annabeth and Percy would get their dinner, almost twice a month. And believe her, everyone who's seen them inside the restaurant confused them as boyfriend and girlfriend. Annabeth found that pretty annoying, and she didn't really like being called Percy's girlfriend. But now? She's technically begging for someone to tease her and Percy. Begging for someone to tease her as Percy's girlfriend.

What an idiot she was.

"I've ordered Percy's favorite pizza. Specifically for you, Annabeth." Thalia stated.

"Um, why?" Annabeth asked.

"To get your game on. Remind yourself you're her man! Not Callie's." Thalia replied.

_Can I pull it off? Taking back Percy? _Annabeth thought.

"Guys, I really am going to stay neutral on this one." Jason blatantly stated.

"And why is that?!" Piper asked.

"Percy's my friend, okay? And I sit right here, plotting to destroy _his _relationship with Callie, who's a good girl _and _a geek. She understands him, and maybe, JUST maybe, they like each other, okay? It's Annabeth's mistake that she rejected Percy. But I don't wanna be the one who destroys Percy's relationship with her." Jason scoffed, and folded his arms.

For once, Annabeth's both mad and proud of Jason.

Jason was, to Annabeth, always the goofball of a brother Thalia had. But this is the first time Annabeth heard Jason do some "real talk" and Annabeth, although she always saw this aspect in Percy, rarely saw it in Jason. This is a first time.

"I don't know why, but even though I'm still with Annabeth in this one, I respect your decision, Lightning Rod." Piper said, then proceeded to hug Jason.

"Yeah, that speech was great, man!" Luke sipped his glass of water. "And yeah, sorry, Thals. I'm neutral with this one, too. Besides, I want Percy to focus on our swimming competition right now, not on his love life!" Luke exclaimed.

"Says the man who ditched swim practice to make out with Thalia at the parking lot." Annabeth's sarcasm came out.

"Uh…. You got a point." Luke said, scratching the back of his head.

"I cannot believe I used to have a crush on you." Annabeth stated then rolled her eyes.

Annabeth had a crush on Luke for about a month, when she was on her first year in high school, but it was better seeing Luke with Thalia along the way. Too bad Zeus, Thalia's dad, doesn't like Luke, though.

"WHAT?!" Thalia almost screamed.

"Y-yeah… Sorry Thals. I kind of had a crush on him back then. I told you, remember?" Annabeth almost surrendered.

It's a first time seeing Thalia get jealous.

"No, no, no! Not that, hehe. I already knew that, you told me about that like years ago. I was shouting…. At LUKE!" Thalia turned her head towards Luke.

"What?! Why am I the bad guy here?!" Luke complained.

"You told me… that you didn't have swim practice that day! You told me, you were free! You ditch swim practice?! You little—" Thalia scrutched off.

"Jason! Be honest! How many times does Luke skip swim practice?" Thalia pointed at Jason.

"Um, about four times a month!" Jason stated.

"HELLO?! You're supposed to be on my side, here, Jase!" Luke cried.

"If you ask Percy, it'd probably be four times a week." Annabeth added.

"NOT HELPING!" Luke almost shouted.

Sometimes, Annabeth and Percy argued like that. Annabeth thought that although it was annoying, it was cute how Thalia and Luke got each other and argue all the time. There were times, Annabeth was genuinely concerned for Percy like Thalia was for Luke. Like how instead of studying, Percy went to eat with Annabeth at the park.

Annabeth didn't want to remember the part that Percy partly did it because he had a huge crush on Annabeth at that time.

So the chances of Percy missing something to go with Annabeth are highly unlikely to happen again.

Maybe with Callie or something, but definitely not her.

Evidenced as last time, when she and Percy planned to watch a movie in her house, just the two of them, but ditched it because he was at school hanging with his fellow "geeks".

My, my, how the tables have turned.

"Speaking of old crushes…. Hey, Rach, didn't you use to have a crush on Percy?" Piper turned to Rachel, then wiggled her eyes.

"Drop it, Piper. Or I swear to any god in any universe that I will polish your face with shit." Rachel threatened. "Don't be mad, Annabeth, that was a long time ago."

"You mean eight months ago? You call that 'long time ago'?" Piper adds.

"Don't make me kill you, Piper." Rachel threatened again.

Annabeth, as usual these days, felt a twinge of hatred for Rachel. It was only a twinge, but hatred nonetheless. Basically jealousy.

Annabeth knew, that even as dorky and sassy and clumsy as Percy is, he was a god among women. Girls threw themselves at Percy all the time. Percy, of course, rejected each one of them. Almost every girl Annabeth met just tried to be friends with Annabeth to get closer to Percy. Annabeth already lost count how many girls had a crush on Percy.

But she always suspected Rachel had a crush on him. There were times it bothered her, there were times she wished "Perachel" as the ninth graders go would eventually happen. But if it happened now, Annabeth would beat Rachel to a pulp.

"It's okay, Rachel." Annabeth reassured. "I understand the feeling."

"Oh, thank gods." Rachel sighed in relief.

"Lay a hand on Percy, though, or try flirting with him, you know what'll happen." Annabeth's tone this time was dark.

Rachel saluted.

"Alright, Anniebeth!" Rachel shouted.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

After the bickering of Thalia and Luke, only the girls were left in Pizza Hut, as Jason and Luke proceeded to play video games at the nearby Arcade.

"First things, Annabeth, you need to constantly show Percy that you like him. Be subtle about it. Give him clues. Hints." Thalia said as she bit a pizza.

Annabeth continued to listen.

Ugh.

She was really not good at showing her feelings for a boy. Back when her rabbit died, it would be hard to know if Annabeth was sad or angry.

"I'm not good at that, Thalia." Annabeth bluntly said.

"Well, you're going to have to learn. The heck are you going to do? Confess to him straight up?" Thalia asked.

"Actually…. That's not a bad idea….." Piper intervened.

"It's a _very, very_ bad idea. Are we even sure Percy still likes her? Besides, that would work…. IF HE WASN'T SEEING SOMEBODY." Rachel explicitly stated.

"Okay, are we _sure, _Percy likes Callie?" Piper asks another.

"Okay, I've actually had suspicions, me and Thalia, that Percy has a crush on Annabeth. 100% sure. And look, Percy had this sort of love struck look when he was with Annabeth. Trust me. He was the same look with Callie, and if we figured out that he likes Annabeth, then he sure as hell likes Callie." Rachel replied.

Annabeth hated the facts. That she used to be the closest thing Percy ever had, and because of what she did three months ago, some other girl overpowered her.

"Fine. Hints. How do I do it?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know how, but you gotta act fast. You better do it now while Percy just 'still' likes Callie. The longer you wait it out, he'll eventually be dating her. So you gotta act now." Thalia adds.

"What do I do?" Annabeth asks with no confidence.

"Hints. Hints. Hang out with him all the time. Take him out on dates and stuff like that. Stick to him every time. Sleep at his shoulder or shit." Thalia replied.

"But….. I do that all the time!" Annabeth adds.

"Jeez. Then we gotta go deeper. You still have to keep doing that. But we gotta go deeper. You need to hug him all the time or maybe, you know, kiss him. In the cheek." Thalia states.

Piper and Rachel gasp.

"Annabeth?! Kiss? How does she pull it off?" Piper asked with doubt.

"Deep down, I know I shouldn't be listening, but, *sigh*, I gotta do it do I?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, duh." Thalia said. "Look," Thalia puts her hand in Annabeth's shoulder "see those girls there? And that fat guy?"

Annabeth sees another table across Pizza Hut.

Annabeth knew who they were.

The Sophiavengers.

They were eating in another table.

They were these kids, same age as Annabeth's, that went to another school. They had 7 people in their group. Most of them, we're fans of Marvel. There was the fat, ugly guy named JC, the twins named Sophia and Samantha, the tough-as-nails girl named Mich, the bookworm genius named Alexi, the shy but smart girl named Demi, and the outgoing girl named Louise.

"Look, you know them, right? Did you know they own the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe Collection?" Thalia remarks.

"The heck is that?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"That is your second option, Annabeth. Learn about geeky stuff. Like Percy and Callie do. Learn about the stuff they like. Actually, it's pretty enjoyable." Thalia said.

"Not my type." Annabeth states.

"Then you have a huge disadvantage." Thalia remarked. "Then you have the third option."

"And what's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Try to make him jealous." Piper stated.

"What?!" Annabeth retaliated.

"I'm not sure if this would work, really. But the plan is, you get a guy, like, you know, go out with him for a while, and you want to show Percy. Show him you got someone else, that you don't need Percy. Then Percy will realize what he lost, and will want you back." Piper says.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it would work either. It has like, 20% chance success rate." Rachel adds.

To be honest, Annabeth both loved and hated that idea. First of all, she wasn't sure if Percy was the type to get jealous. Especially since he already had a different crush. Second of all, if she did go with the plan, that would've meant spending less time with Percy, and right now, Percy was the only man in her mind. Third, she'd look like a slut in school. Especially to the Percabeth fangirls. (Those exist, by the way.)

"Not sure about that either. It would work. Percy would be jealous. But it would instantly backfire. I've seen it a couple of times. It backfires almost immediately." Thalia states.

"Look, I believe, Percy still likes you. Just a little, right now, not a lot like back then. It would work, Annabeth. Percy would be jealous. He'd want you back. Because it would hurt him seeing you with another guy."

"So it would work?" Annabeth asks.

"I'm not finished. Here's the part where it'll backfire; Percy will realize, you're finally happy with the guy. He'll leave you alone, and start focusing on Callie. Yes, the plan would make Percy jealous. But it would inspire him to focus on Callie more. A girl I knew did it once with her crush. That crush of hers kind of liked her, too. You know what happened in the end?" Thalia asked.

"The crush of hers ended up marrying the girl he currently liked at that time. Plan backfired." Thalia said.

"Nope. Definitely not doing _that._" Annabeth retaliated.

"That's alright. So, which plan you going ahead?" Thalia asked.

Before they both could react, they were speechless.

A couple had entered Pizza Hut.

"Um, Annabeth—?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth was instantly shocked.

It was Percy and Callie.

* * *

**Well, I do not need to say this again, but please….**

**REVIEW!**

**THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE FASTER I UPDATE.**

**For the next chapter, the finale to the Calercy date will be typed.**

**I have more time to update next week, since it's semestral break, but just review guys.**

_**P.S. **_

_**Thanks for all the support guys. Esp. our Captain Sophia from the Sophiavengers.**_


	17. Geek Movie Marathon-slash-Date – Part 3

**CHAPTER 17**

_Geek Movie Marathon-slash-Date – Part 3_

* * *

_**CALYPSO**_

Callie was nervous. She and Percy were still at the cinema, during the Star Wars six-movie marathon. The only problem was, this was _Return of the Jedi, _the final Star Wars movie and the end of the marathon. She had such a good time today, it was really one of the best days of her life, that she didn't even want the day to end. Luckily, they were still at the middle of the movie, and Percy seems to be enjoying himself.

Callie wanted to talk to him, but he seemed to have immersed himself into the movie, smiling while eating gummy worms.

_Think, Callie, think! What does he like?! What should you guys talk about?!, _Callie thought.

"So, um, what are your thoughts on _Return of the Jedi?_" Callie asked.

Percy looked at her with awe.

"Well, it's really not as good as _A New Hope _or _Empire_, but it's cool. Still a heckload better than all three prequels, though." Percy commented.

Callie agreed, but she was merely trying to keep the conversation afloat to make the date last a little longer. She faced the horror that Percy and the SGC were the only good things in her life, and that without them, she was absolutely nothing.

_This is why I suck at this, _Callie thought.

"Hm?" Percy turned his head to her, and gave her a confused look.

It took her a moment's notice to register his look, then she realized she must've said what she though out loud.

"You suck at what?" Percy asked, with a sly grin on his face.

"Um, I—just have never been on a, ehem, real date before." Callie interjected.

Not once. She had spent her whole life going straight home after school, and the SGC wasn't created until last year.

She'd think Percy's types of girls where the outgoing ones, the ones he could talk with freely and have those walks in Central Park. Callie could be that type of girl, she doesn't mind that kind of stuff. But she's the type that prefers to watch Netflix at home and eat some chips or anything related to potato.

She always asks herself why would Annabeth reject Percy? He was perfect!

Saying Percy was perfect was an understatement.

She always found Percy extremely handsome, ever since she set her eyes on him, and she just thought he was that. Hot and handsome. She didn't begin to like him until they formally meet and he showed his more fandom, geeky side to her. To her, that was the day she began to like him.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was she turned him down. Callie thought she looked kind of plain and boring compared to the fun, outgoing and active Annabeth. Granted, when it came to intelligence, they were more or less equals.

It was pretty frickin' obvious Annabeth has a thing for Percy. But of course, the mystery remains…

_Why did she turn him down?_

It took only a second for Callie to realize she was staring blankly in his face when he was smirking at her.

_The _Percy Jackson was smirking at her.

Holy fucking shit.

"I told you, Cal. Same goes for me. I have never been on a real date before." Percy said, still smirking, then turned to face the movie screen again.

"Yeah, but you have experience! With your old crush!" Callie quietly exclaimed.

"Callie. I'm used to her. She's my best friend. I knew her from years ago. I haven't had a date with anyone yet. Until now." Callie could swear Percy's face reddened up a little, even in the cinema, when he said that.

"Lucky you. With a best friend and a loving mother….. your Mom's pretty awesome, by the way." Callie commented.

"She is." Percy's smiled widened as he looked at her.

_Sally would make a great mother-in-law, _Callie thought.

"Well, what about the other brushes of love in your life, besides Annabeth?"

Percy was drinking pineapple juice when he almost got choked at that question.

Callie thought she was an idiot.

AN IDIOT.

Why the heck would she ask a question like that? In her mind, she was mentally slamming her head against a table screaming to herself _WHY THE FRICK WOULD YOU ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT._ Was she assessing the previous competition as such? Or was she simply, again, trying to keep up the conversation?

She expected Percy to answer either '_Why would you ask that?' _or _'That's none of your business.'_

Instead, he simply scratched the back of his head and replied simple.

"Well…. not much. I'm not much of a good looking guy, so I don't know, but I've had a few other brushes."

Not much of a good looking guy? Jeez, this boy was so oblivious.

He had no idea, as Callie thought.

His own best friend Annabeth liked him. Callie herself liked him. He had no idea some girls pretty much stripped Percy's clothes in their minds and that some girls named their dildos after them. (A bit much, but Callie hears what she wants to hear during class). Heck, some previous members of the SGC even liked Percy.

She knew it wasn't impossible Annabeth was his only romantic experience.

"Tell me all about it." Callie was comfortable now, so she asked the question since Percy didn't seem to mind.

Percy began to talk.

"Well…. probably the first was Annabeth, since I liked her a long time, but if you wanna talk about the others. Probably Reyna."

Holy googles.

Reyna was _that _member of the SGC that liked Percy

"You know her, right? Well, Reyna was this girl who liked Jason for a while, then after he got a girlfriend, asked me out." Percy trailed off….

"You said this was your first date." Callie bluntly stated.

"It is! I'm not done talking!" Percy kind of shouted, embarrassed and red. Callie giggled at his sight.

"Anyway…. She asked me out to comewith her to the library. She was almost a year older than me, so, I wasn't really handsome or cute or whatever, so I thought, she wanted to talk about school stuff or the principal asked her to talk to me about reports or grades. Turns out she liked me. She told me herself." Percy explained.

"Then she told me a day later she was moving to Rome. She seemed nice, I guess, I liked Annabeth back then, and Annabeth and her didn't really get along well, I don't know." Percy scratched the back of his head again.

Of course Annabeth didn't get along with a girl who liked Percy. Typical Annabeth.

"Anyone else?" Callie asked with a smirk on her face, teasing Percy.

"Well, have you ever heard of the infamous Goode High 'Redblonde Wars'?" Percy asked.

Of course Callie heard of the Redblonde Wars.

The Redblonde Wars was the time period three years ago, when Rachel Elizabeth Dare entered Goode High. She was Percy's block neighbor and close friend, but she was in a different school. She was finally reunited with Percy when her father enrolled her to Goode High. That was when she met Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't like Rachel immediately the day she met him. Everyone in Goode High knew the _real _reason of their rivalry, and it wasn't because Annabeth thought Rachel was a peppy rich schoolgirl and Rachel thought Annabeth as a goody two-shoes blonde. Everyone _KNEW _the real reason. It was obvious.

It was a three month time period where Annabeth and Rachel pranked each other from time to time, and sometimes they would argue in the hallways. Their rivalry was so ridiculously famous that it was dubbed the "Redblonde Wars".

Granted, Percy was able to make them make up with their rivalry, and since then, they were friends. But everyone still remembered how their friendship began.

"Well, Rachel, you see, Jason kind of made me a dare to ask out Rachel. That was the same day she told me she was going to Goode High from now on. So I asked her out." Percy stated.

"You said this was your first date." Callie again teased.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Percy cried. "I didn't get to go on the date since she was busy, and the next time I met her again was during her first day at Goode High."

"Ah…. the beginning of the Redblonde War." Callie joked. Percy laughed.

The movie continued in front of them, and it now showed Luke crying over his father Anakin's corpse.

* * *

Percy was driving his car while Callie was in the front seat.

The marathon was finally over for that day, and Callie thought she had a blast.

The worst part is that it's done. Over. Not until…..

"Hey, wanna grab, um, pizza? It's still early." Percy said as he drove.

Then Callie began smiling again.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER! But, I know…..**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**Was really busy, people, what with all the Star Wars, Jessica Jones and other things but….**

**Hey, don't worry, next update is sooner, not in another couple months.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**I WANNA KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, **

**\- OTPMaker22**


	18. Not Forgotten

**CHAPTER 18**

Not Forgotten

* * *

_**PERCY**_

Well, it was official.

Today was 90% the best day of Percy's life, and 10% the worst.

Well, while he loved being with Callie, he really didn't want the night to be over. It was still a little over 7-8-ish, (he didn't bother to check since he left his watch at home and his cell's battery is dead), so the night was still early, and he wanted to make the most out of it.

He already admitted, Callie's presence was enjoyable.

Really enjoyable.

She was so full of life, and was really easy-going, and Percy could tell she was really devoted to the geek life. Granted, Percy might be a hardcore fan, but he isn't _that _hardcore like her.

He likes the way her ponytail stays behind and her caramel colored hair and her cute glasses and just how free she was with herself. She had her own group of friends that understood her the way Percy understood her, with the similarities creeking in. Callie's devotion to the geek life was because of her isolation from family, and Percy remembers the day he entered his own geek life.

It had been the time Smelly Gabe entered his life, his mom's two year marriage with him when he was 7-8 years old.

During the days Gabe would abuse Percy and shout at his mom, Percy began borrowing his mom's laptop for games. As his own isolation grew, he watched all sorts of stuff in that one laptop, and it was enough to keep him enjoyed for the moment. When Gabe left, he never stopped. By freshman year, Percy was a unique kind of kid, and sometimes Annabeth found it annoying when they marathoned, Percy wanted to watch something like _Blade _or _Lord of the Rings _when she wanted to watch movies "based on a true story".

For now, Percy was taking Callie out to dinner for pizza.

"Is Pizza Hut your regular go-to restaurant?" Callie asked as the entered the mall.

"Well, kind of. I hang out in all sorts of restaurants. Regular would be Café Olympus, though, since my uncle and aunt own it." Percy said.

Ah, Café Olympus memories. That time when Percy plucked the courage to take Annabeth out during 6th grade. Memories…. Now easily forgotten.

Up to this point it was 90% the best day of Percy's life.

The 10% worst began when they entered Pizza Hut.

He has had dreams of some form of embarrassment, like waking up naked and can't seem to find any clothes, then going to school naked while everyone laughs at you.

This form of embarrassment, was when his own cousins and friends, were also in Pizza Hut, and he was with someone, a date.

"Hey, Kelp Head! C'mere!" Thalia shouted across from their table.

"Well, they're here. So let's at least greet them." Percy told Callie as he grabbed her hand.

Around the table in the corner of Pizza Hut were Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Luke, Thalia and Rachel.

Annabeth was sort of looking at them, in an odd way, like she didn't want to see Percy and Callie at all.

Piper was holding Jason's hand, just smiling at the couple.

_Me and Callie are NOT a couple, _Percy thought.

Luke's arm was around Thalia and simply smiled, while Thalia herself was smirking.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Thalia shot an amusing glare at Percy, then he turned to Callie. "Believe me, uh, Callie is it? He's not really romantic because he could take a girl agunywhere and he chose PIZZA HUT!" Thalia retorted.

Gods, can anything be more embarrassing?

Callie giggled beside him and said, "It's fine. Pizza is life, anyway." As Callie ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Perce, we just got from the arcade, wanna go back?" Luke asked until Thalia smacked his head. "Idiot. He has a date."

Jesus Christ. He just wanted to disappear.

"So, uh, we're gonna go ahead and get a table….so….." Percy was stuttering.

"Nonsense, sit with us, Kelp-for-brains! I'm sure it'll be fun." Thalia recommended.

Percy couldn't believe this. They were gonna interrogate her.

Percy turned to Callie. "Um, you don't mind, do you? It's fine if you want us to sit in anoth—"

"It's fine. They're your friends." Callie flashed him a smile, and Percy was pretty sure it made his heart do somersaults.

And so they sat.

The moment they ordered pizza, the moment "interrogations" began.

"So, Callie…. How did you meet Percy?" Piper asked.

"It was last year, I think. Christmas Party, was it?" Callie inferred.

"Yeah. Christmas Party. You had that petition of putting Spider-Man with the Avengers in the movies." Percy remembered.

"And I made you sign it." Callie remarked.

"Yes you did." Percy replied with a huge grin in his face.

Oh, where would he be if he hadn't met her that day….

Then Percy realized there was something off about the situation….

Everyone around the table was smiling, having fun or either oriented. Except Annabeth. Annabeth wasn't even bothering to eat her food and was playing a pizza slice with a fork and it looked like she didn't want to join the conversation. She was staring blankly at her pizza slice while playing with it.

"Well, what about _the _best friend? Care to comment if this girl is a good pair for Percy?" Thalia's head to turned to Annabeth's, while Callie almost looked flustered.

Then Annabeth realized they were asking her, and she stopped playing her food.

"Hm?" Annabeth looked up.

Percy realized something was wrong.

"You heard me, Annabeth." Thalia added.

"Oh, you know, sure. She's cool and all. Percy and Callie look great. Haha." Annabeth gave a laugh, but something behind it looked sour.

"Thals, gods dammit, stop with all this nonsense." Percy added.

As much as Percy didn't like being teased, he was more concerned for Annabeth's feelings right now. She looked kind of down.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" Percy asked with a signature comforting smile.

Annabeth's face immediately turned red and she shook her head. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He knew something was bothering Annabeth. He may have kind of lost his crush on her, but she was still his best friend. He was gonna find out what was wrong with her.

* * *

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, Callie was really enjoyable around Percy's friends, and she was talking to them like they were old pals. As everyone hung out though, it was Percy and Callie who talked more often, and Percy got used to call the teasing and stuff. Annabeth was the only quiet one during the table and once everyone knew it was time to go, it was Percy's duty to take both Callie and Annabeth home.

They had made it to Callie's home and Percy dropped her off the doorstep.

"Stay here, Wise Girl. I'm just gonna drop her off." Percy told her the back seat of the car.

"'Kay." Annabeth muttered.

As they reached the doorstep of the famous Atlas Mansion, Percy summed up the will to talk to her.

"So, how was I on a first date?" Percy asked with confidence.

"Well, not bad. Could have been better though." Callie teased.

"Where did I go wrong?!" Percy teased back.

"No, Percy. You didn't." Callie laughed. Then she did the most surprising thing Percy expected her to do.

She kissed him. On the cheek.

"Um, goodnight!" She entered her house and slammed the door.

Holy frick.

Callie Atlas kissed him on the cheek!

He touched the spot where she kissed him, and smiled. Holy frick.

This was the best day of his life.

Little did he know, Annabeth was looking through the window, already reacting.

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

Fuck you, Calypso Samantha Atlas.

Seriously, fuck you.

There was a feeling that engulfed Annabeth's body, hot, and consuming, turning her into a green-eyed monster. Jeez, she really needed to control her jealousy.

She kissed him on the cheek.

That's equal to marking a territory as your property.

Granted, Annabeth has kissed Percy on the cheek a thousand times, but she didn't like seeing another girl kiss him on the cheek. Only Sally and her are allowed to do that.

Her mind always traveled to Valentine's Day 3 months ago, and she wished she had a time machine so she can travel back to that day and change the past.

She had no one to blame but herself.

And it was obvious Percy loved that kiss on the cheek.

Oh, it would feel so good to go directly to Callie and squish her head and smack her—

"Hey, Annabeth. Callie's gone so move up the front seat." Percy said in the window.

Some part of Annabeth wanted to _not _move to the front seat to let Percy know how she felt about him and Callie and to give him the silent treatment.

The _Thalia _part of Annabeth told her to move to the front to talk to Percy. Thalia said the part of winning him back was to get closer to him, make him realize he belongs to someone else. Someone who isn't Callie.

So she does move to the front seat.

The moment the car moves, Percy bursts the first word.

"So, you're not gonna tell me what's wrong?" Percy asked.

He was her best friend. Of course he could see through her.

"Nothing's wrong, Seaweed Brain. It's fine." Annabeth tried to lie.

No use.

"Wise Girl, you've been my best friend for a lot of years, and crush for a couple of years. I know something's wrong." Percy said as he drove, making a turn.

She gave up.

"It's just—you know, what with Callie and everything, and you know. I just—fuck. Do you like her?" Annabeth asked.

She knew the answer. She just wanted to hear him say it.

He did that thing Annabeth always found cute, where he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I can't lie to you, Wise Girl. Yeah. I do."

Ouch.

She felt like a huge bullet hit her chest, and the pain kept subsiding.

It took her almost a minute before she gave a reply.

"Then you're gonna forget me, and stuff, and well, life happens—" Annabeth was randomly throwing out words whilst crossing her arms, but Percy cut her off.

"Woah, woah, woah. Just because I like a girl, doesn't mean I'm forgetting my own girl best friend. Annabeth…. you know that. That's what's been bothering you."

_No. What's been bothering me is I like you a lot and then _she _keeps getting in the way and I can't manage to tell you since you don't like me like you used to anymore._

Percy sounded so sweet and concerned and she always wondered why she rejected this boy in the first place. She loves him, but she can't manage to say it. But of course, she doesn't wanna ruin their friendship so she lies.

"Yeah, well—" she begins but she's cut off again.

"Don't forget that, Annabeth. I may not like you like _that_anymore, but I still love you a lot. You're my best friend."

She was gonna get him back.

She promised herself.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. It means a lot." She smiled, but she hoped he'd notice.

They finally arrived at Annabeth's house and as he walked her to the doorstep, she threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

She whispered in his ear. "Never forget me, Percy."

He smelled like the sea and kind of pizza, but she kind of likes it. She loves hugging him.

"Never." He whispered back.

He was so perfect that she doesn't think she deserves him.

"Alright, now I gotta go, Mom's sick and well, you know. See you tomorrow or Monday, Annabeth!" Percy said as he left and his car left the pavement of her street.

_I love you, _was her last thought.

* * *

**Alright, folks, you wanted Percabeth, you GET Percabeth. Next chapter will also be PERCABETH.**

**Now you want that chapter to get here faster?!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Thanks fam!**

**\- OTPMaker22**


	19. Annabeth Time

**CHAPTER 19**

_Annabeth Time_

* * *

_**PERCY**_

It has been a week after the date, and it was Saturday yet again.

Things kind of changed, for better or for worse.

Things with Callie and the SGC are better than ever, and it was on Wednesday when they all left together to watch _Avengers: Age of Ultron_, and he and Callie have hung out more and more. Lunchtimes would alternate with Callie sitting with Percy's friends, or Percy sitting with _her _friends, a.k.a. members of the SGC, and it was felt like Callie was in his life longer than most.

He also helped Luke prep up the whole week for tonight, since he was invited at the Grace household, and they all knew Thalia's parents didn't like Luke, so he was a nervous wreck the whole week and kind of avoided going to _Café Olympus _for dinner.

Things with Annabeth are also better than ever, but there was something odd. Like something changed between them. What was the word? _Clingy._ Annabeth has been a bit awfully clingy to Percy the entire week. She would occasionally hug him out of nowhere and sometimes rest her head on Percy or she would cuddle up to him and she even gave him a kiss on the cheek last Thursday. That's fine with Percy, since even though he isn't crushing on her anymore, he still loves her around and he's used to all the physical contact.

But he couldn't help but notice physical contact upped a bit.

Weird.

He had an obligation later with Annabeth and Piper to go to the Castellan household and help prepare him for dinner with the Grace's. But that was later in the afternoon.

It was 7 am and he didn't even get enough sleep since he went home late last night because of the _Daredevil _TV series marathon with the SGC, so he thinks he should turn in for now and maybe wake up again later at lunch.

He was still half-naked and the only thing he was wearing were his boxers which were the color of blue with silver tridents around it, so he went back to sleep.

It wasn't until 9 am later when there was a loud knock on his room's door.

Without even caring that he was still in his boxers, he stood up, hair all messy and pointing in weird directions and opened the bedroom door.

Annabeth.

She was dressed in her oversized sweater and jeans and hair all down, and Percy's eyes still had eye bags and were half open.

He didn't realize Annabeth was completely frozen with her mouth open, and was red all over her face and was staring at his boxers, directly into his—

"Seaweed Brain! GET DRESSED!" she shouted as her face was getting redder.

"Wha—? I just woke up, and…." He looked at his attire. He didn't realize he was half-naked. "Oh!"

Then he slammed the door and quickly wore his dark blue pajamas and white t-shirt.

This wasn't the first time this happened, but this was definitely the first time Annabeth reacted like that.

He ran to the door as soon as he wore his clothes and opened it.

"What's up, Wise Girl?" He put on a huge grin but his eyes were still only half-open.

"Breakfast, Seaweed Brain, duh." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So you woke me up?" Percy asked as he fixed and rummaged his hair.

"Well, yeah. Your mom is already healthy as an ox and she already went to work but, since I had the key in here, I was hoping for a visit." Annabeth smirked at him.

"Aren't we supposed to go to Luke's at THREE P.M.? Not this morning?" Percy inferred.

"Well, technically, yes. But I was hoping for some time with my best friend? Is that alright?" Annabeth teased with a sly grin.

Percy sighed. "Obviously it's alright." Percy smiled.

Annabeth took a huge breath then smiled back at him. "Great! Now go ahead and pee while I sit at the table. I cooked you breakfast."

This was one of the best advantages to being Annabeth's best friend for a long time. Annabeth knew how to cook, so Percy could eat anything she cooked, and it had always been like that. Look at that, she cooked him breakfast.

There were already blue pancakes in the table, which Sally taught Annabeth how to make, so he sat down.

Damn, those pancakes looked so delicious.

"These look heck awesome, Wise Girl. Oh yes." Then he took a fork and spoon and ate the marvelous blue pancakes sitting right in front of him.

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

Here they were, at Café Olympus again waiting for their lunch to arrive.

A lot of memories held this place together. Both good and bad.

But she didn't wanna relive any of them.

Some of those memories included Annabeth crying because of her mom and dad's divorce, she admitting she kind of had a thing for Luke (much to Percy's annoyance), Percy getting excited buying his own gold fish and having it die the week later, and Annabeth's second-worst memory, which was Percy admitting to everybody he didn't like Annabeth anymore but that he had feelings for Callie.

And that was just last week.

Then the waitress/owner, Mrs. Grace came.

"Hi, kids. I know what you want. I already had it ordered." Mrs. Grace said.

"Thanks, Aunt Beryl." Percy said.

"So, Percy. You don't like Ms. Chase here, anymore?" Mrs. Grace asked him.

She already knew he didn't. She didn't need to be reminded. Annabeth hated sometimes when she gets into situations like this. It's equal to saying 'oh, your parents are divorced, are they? Such a shame'.

"Well, I do like her." Percy smiled at Annabeth with his signature smile that made girls swoon over him. "But not _that _way. Not anymore, anyway."

Her heart felt a pang in the chest again.

She hated being reminded of things she didn't like.

"My kids say you have a new girlfriend now, Percy?" Mrs. Grace smirked at him, then Percy proceeded to put his hands to cover his face. "Contrary to facts, I know her, actually. She goes here sometimes to study. Introduce me to her sometime, Percy."

Percy sighed. "Okay, Aunt Beryl, I will."

"Does everyone know me and Callie have a thing going on?!" Percy asked her.

It's been a course of gossip other the week. The entire school knew about it. And some of them (only some) knew how Annabeth broke his heart in Valentine's Day, and now he fell for a cute geeky girl like Calypso Atlas.

"I don't know, Perce. Let's just wait for our order." Annabeth said.

Whenever the topic was about Percy/Callie she didn't like talking about it.

She looked at her own best friend.

Why?

Why did he have to look like that?

Like a pure god who came from Mount Olympus itself, with his lean, muscular body and windswept black hair and those beautiful green eyes, was she partially blind all these years? Not even _at least _developing feelings for him until someone else took him away.

Granted there were a few brushes.

She would be overprotective of Percy sometimes, especially when a girl flirted with him, or when someone asks her for Percy's number, and _especially _during the time she met Rachel, where they both hated each other until Percy sorted them out.

And that time there was this girl named Reyna, who was obsessed with Jason and then with Percy, and Annabeth couldn't even wonder why she spent so many nights thinking of ways of murdering Reyna.

Did she…. love Percy all those times? Without realizing it?

Before she could continue her thoughts, Percy snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey!" Percy snapped his fingers. "You okay? You seem a little weird this week."

"Weird? I've been acting like myself, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth strictly stated, with her usual blank mean stare.

"Weird, yeah. Like, your usual interaction changes, I mean, you're still the same mean ol' you, but you know. Sometimes you stare at the wall, or me, or at the ceiling for long periods of time." Percy explained.

He noticed.

Annabeth had been taking Thalia's advice, to get closer to him and give him subtle or obvious hints that she likes him. She expected Percy to notice, but what he noticed was _'weird'_.

"Just a lot on my mind recently, Percy." Annabeth partly lied.

"There's always lots of things on your mind, Annabeth." Percy said as he smirked at her.

She made a fake offended gesture. "Well, I am a Wise Girl. Not a Seaweed Brain." She smirked back at him.

Percy fake-frowned. "Rude." Then he smiled again.

Annabeth looked at his wonderous lips.

She wonders what it would be like to kiss them.

What's sad is she's never had a first kiss before, but even though neither has Percy, he's soon gonna get one. But she isn't letting that happen.

* * *

**Very, very, short chapter for now, but I'm a little busy.**

**MIGHT not update until Saturday, but whatever.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Reviews are my fuel, and once my fuel bar is full, I write much faster. And contrary to popular belief, I actually read all reviews that come.**

**Also, should I update Out of Time, or not?**

**Review!**

**(to that one asshole who says when I ask for review is annoying, well….. is this your fanfic or not? :P)**

**-OTPMaker22**


	20. The Tables That Turned

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for being on (another, I know right) hiatus, since I'm freaking busy with school and there are some real nasty characters in there.**

**So, without further ado, here's Chapter 20**

**Also this chapter is titled "The Tables That Turned"**

"_**You know shit is about to happen when a chapter of a story is titled exactly like the story." – TheRavingRavager (tumblr)**_

**\- OTPMaker22**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

_The Tables That Turned_

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

"I actually have a date tonight, so we can hang tomorrow, Wise Girl." Percy said as he drove, with Annabeth at the front seat.

They just got back from Luke's house as Luke was on his way to Thalia's for the 'dinner'.

Annabeth was happy that even though Percy had a crush, he didn't constantly talk to Annabeth of "Callie this, Callie that." He instead opt to talk to her in his usual Percy Jackson demeanor, which greatly comforted Annabeth. The only problem was, she feels like she hangs out with Percy more than Callie did when it reality it was actually quite the opposite.

She didn't realize Percy texted Callie _all the time_.

She didn't realize they always hung out after school if Annabeth was busy.

She didn't realize they actually watched another movie last week.

She didn't realize she was slowly being friendzoned. (Even if she friendzoned Percy first.)

She _did _realize she's gonna have to make her move before Callie does.

Even though the guy she's hopelessly in love with had a date. With _her._

"Oh. Mr. Lover Boy now, aren't you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smiled, even though it was a façade, a lousy attempt at humor. She received a glare from Percy.

"Shut up." Percy said with a playful frown.

"_You,_ Annabeth, need a love life. Who knows what's gonna happen if you die single."

_I need someone who has to be exactly like you then, _she thought.

"No. I will find someone, maybe, in the near future or not. I don't really mind dying single." Annabeth remarked off-handedly. Percy gawked at what Annabeth just said.

"If you're still single at 25 years old, I'm definitely recommending or setting up a guy for you." Percy said as he turned left, driving.

"No, thanks. I'd rather you recommended yourself, and that would make me happy."

She immediately thought she screwed up, big time. With those words.

At first, Percy laughed. He laughed like it was the biggest joke in the world, because it would be impossible for the girl he _used _to have a crush on to like him, right? Then he looked into Annabeth's eyes, and he immediately knew the truth.

He frowned, then an angry expression formed in his face.

He parked in front of Annabeth's house and his angry face still reflected.

She was now rambling. She didn't know what to say so she blurted out words as fast as she could. "Percy. I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry…. It's just that I—"

Now he knew.

He interrupted Annabeth before she could finish her sentence.

"How long?" he asked, simply, glaring holes into her eyes. Normally, it was Annabeth who did this, and she has never seen Percy do this, and now that she has, it was absolutely terrifying.

"How long, Annabeth? How long?" Percy asked, his voice deep and filled with no emotion.

"S-s-since you started hanging out with Callie. I didn't realize it at first. I turned you down on Valentine's Day because b-back then, I didn't feel like—"

Percy put a hand in front of her face.

Instead of shouting or something worse that Annabeth expected, he took out two ticket stubs with a white lady in a gold dress and some French words in it that spelled _"Le Grand Impérial"._

It was Annabeth's favorite restaurant, albeit fancy, and the one that was too expensive where she wanted to eat.

Percy had two tickets to get in that restaurant.

Now she feels like a complete idiot.

Must've cost a fortune to get those.

"Did you know how hard I worked to get this? To double some shifts from my other jobs? To ask my mom for the last few dollars? To help with Uncle Zeus in the café?

"I loved you, Annabeth. I did. A lot. Ever since we probably in our early teens. Spent a lot of years pining on you. I knew you'd be interested in all the guys in the world except me, but somehow, I tried. I mustered up the courage to tell you how I felt about you."

Percy was now almost crushing the ticket in his hands.

"I did, and look where that got me. You basically told me to shit myself. I spent three whole months thinking I must have the worst luck in the world, I spend some days crying, some days angry, some days punching my bed or wandering at the beach. But I learned to move on. I couldn't hate you. Why would anyone wanna be with me, anyway?"

Annabeth was on the verge of tears. Percy was mad at her. But she hid her tears well. Her pride was still diminishing.

"Then you go tell me, that all this time, you had feelings for me too? How is that supposed to make me feel, Annabeth? I have feelings for another girl, and now you're telling me all this. How the fuck am I supposed to react? Do you know how hard it has been for me these past few months?" Percy spat out.

This time, Annabeth spoke.

"I didn't realize it, okay?! I just…. I felt really uncomfortable seeing you with her! And, I was too focused on my studies and future to realize it! I didn't know how to bottle up my emotions and—" Percy didn't even let her finish again.

"Your future? I always thought of having a future with you. Always. You, right now, you're telling me that I was never an important part of your future?" Percy asked.

"Percy! I do love you, and I'm sorry so—"

She acted on impulse, not logic, so she grabbed him by the shirt and put her lips to his.

His lips were soft and tasted like blue cookies and peppermint, something that doesn't sound so tasty, but really good once you felt it. She was kissing him, but his lips were unresponsive, as throughout the kiss, he didn't move.

After she pulled away, his expression was the same as before.

He didn't love her back.

"Get out of the car, Annabeth."

"W-what?" she asked her voice rigid.

"Get out.

"I need some time to think, Annabeth. Time. Not space, but time." Percy simply said, with absolutely no tone in his voice.

She got out, and she gave one more look at Percy inside his car once she did.

"I do love you, Percy, I really do." Annabeth said to him, already on the verge of tears.

Percy's face gave a frown, and he simply said one thing.

"I need time to think. Goodbye."

With those last words, he drove away, albeit a little faster this time because he was pissed. As his car drove off,

Annabeth didn't even bother stopping her tears from going out as she ran to her house.

* * *

_**CALYPSO**_

Callie needed to calm down.

It was just a date. A simple date where a guy and a girl hang out, talk about themselves, and their interests, and maybe ending the night with a little kiss?

It was just a date. With the guy she likes. Who happens to be Percy Jackson.

She needed to chill.

She checked herself in the mirror almost a lot of times, and she was wearing a casual white-and-gold sweater and jeans, with her hair in a braided ponytail as she always does. She didn't apply any make up, because she heard Percy once say that he considers make up in girls unattractive.

He was right.

Callie had to be the least attractive girl on the planet, but she still can't afford to screw up this date.

As she sat on her bed, she checked her phone if Percy texted back.

He did.

_**Percy: **__Hi! Sorry got sidetracked and I dropped off Annabeth at her home, ill pick you up right away. U ready?_

_**Callie: **__Yas._

_**Percy: **__Oh good, good. Pardon my shitty outfit since I didn't have time to get ready_

_**Callie: **__I bet you still look awesome, Percy._

_**Percy: **__thanksssssssssssssss_

_**Callie: **__ill be here waiting. Where are u taking me?_

_**Percy: **__it's a surprise. ;)_

Man, could this guy get anymore romantic? She must've hit some pretty close hit getting a date with a guy like Percy Jackson. Who has exactly the same interests and hobbies as her, (well, maybe only interests, not hobbies) and he's also the one who's actually more nervous.

The entire week, she'd been spending too much with Percy, and she doesn't wanna brag, but she thinks she's overridden Annabeth as Percy's girl-bestfriend who happens to have a crush on him.

It was cool, and she and her friend Leo, Frank, Hazel have been indicted into Percy's group, and well, they made new friends and everyone's enthusiastic. Except Annabeth, that is.

The maid from outside her room, beyond the mansion shouted.

"Miss Atlas, some boy is out here at the door!"

With that, Callie checked herself one last time in the mirror and ran to the front door.

It was a sight to behold as she saw what was in front of her.

Percy was in his usual clothes, a light-green-blue shirt (that matches his beautiful eyes perfectly, Callie thought) with his signature dark-blue jacket, his jeans and sneakers, and he was blushing, holding a huge bouquet of flowers, blue lilies.

"I, um, these are for you." Percy gave the bouquet to her, and she couldn't resist the huge smile creeping up her face. She turned red when he gave her the flowers, too.

The lilies looked beautiful.

"These look beautiful, Percy." Callie commented. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, giving her a huge grin in return as he it up.

"Now, let's go, shall we?" Callie recommended.

* * *

_**PERCY**_

Percy had indeed planned a surprise for her.

Which was simple.

Buy pizza (check!)

Drive by Café Olympus to get some ice cream (check!)

and

Hang out at the Empire State Building (ongoing)

He knew it was a bit of a different strato since it was usually the ESB that Annabeth and him hung out, but ever since what she said earlier after lunch, he was now so confused of his feelings that he needed a date with Callie to re-examine his feelings.

Speaking of Annabeth.

Gods, why did she have to pull that move?

Percy's mind was so confused right now. Because he _liked _Annabeth, and Annabeth likes him back. But he likes Callie, too? When Annabeth kissed him, he felt kind of giddy for a moment, until Callie's face formed in his mind. That's why he didn't kiss her back.

Percy felt sorry for Annabeth, he really did, but he needed, like he said, _time._

_Did he like Annabeth?_

Or

_Callie?_

Urgh.

He's gonna have to consult his dear old Mom on this one.

But for now, he had to focus on his date.

But, oh boy, was he nervous, again. He was planning on confessing to Callie how he really felt, because of course, he has a huge frickin' crush on her, but ever since Annabeth's little stunt, he didn't know who he liked. His mind was now fucked up.

Why couldn't just Annabeth confess to him during Valentine's Day?

For now, Percy and Callie were at the elevator of the Empire State Building, as it climbed up and up and up, as it was the two of them alone, and the elevator rose, with Percy holding a pizza box in his left hand and ice cream on another, with Callie holding an ice cream in her right hand, too.

Percy took a moment to register Callie's looks in front of him.

He'd never look at a girl like this before Annabeth.

Callie was a sight to behold. She was beautiful, with her braided hair and defined features, and soft eyes that you could see through, and her entire stature defined she was really nice. Percy wondered why she never even had boys look at her that way, probably because they were stupid, Percy concluded.

As the elevator rose, Callie began a conversation.

"You know, I've never been here." Callie said, licking her ice cream (why does she look sexy doing that?)

Percy was surprised.

"Really? Not even once?" Percy asked.

Callie suppressed a grin and said "Nope."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm taking you here, then." Percy added.

"It is." She looked at him, with a smirk in her face that almost melted Percy right there.

As the elevator opened, they were at the top floor, with a really nice view of the entire city of New York.

"My gods, it looks beautiful!" Callie said, as she stood by the railing.

Percy wanted to cherish this moment forever, that was until he saw who stood meters at his right.

Annabeth was there.

Looking at them with disdain.

Percy realized that Annabeth liked him, and the scene must've been different in her point of view. Her eyes looked bloodshot, and she turned away once she saw him with _her._

"Wait, Annabeth!"

* * *

The Tables have indeed turned.

* * *

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have come back again, and this time I will finish what I started.**

**sorry for another short chapter (that's how I roll)**

**Give this chapter a REVIEW!**

**REVIEWWW!**

**Please?**

**Also, I may or may not be writing a Percabeth, Thaluke, Leyna or Jiper/Jasper one-shot in the future, so I'll alert y'all in this story.**

**Keep shipping, shippers!**

**\- OTPMaker 22**


	21. ANNOUNCEMENT - Regarding Story & Finale

**ANNOUNCEMENT **

**Regarding the Story**

Hello, people! It's me, OTPMaker22.

I know what you're thinking. "This fella hasn't been updating for like, 2 YEARS!" I know, I know. Then all of a sudden, I appear after two years.

First, I apologize for not updating for two years. Been really freaking busy with school, and I wrote a lot of stuff in Wattpad. Sorry for keeping y'all in a cliffhanger. But I'd like to announce something, that's really important regarding this story.

I did promise I will finish this, and yes. I WILL.

* * *

Today, I will close this story, _The Tables Have Turned, _for it's done. Wait! I'm not done. I'm announcing a new story, and it will be the epic finale of TTHT.

Today, I announce _THE TABLES THAT TURNED AGAIN__, _the epic 3-chapter finale of this story. And yes, people! The fans choose who Percy ends up with. Is it Annabeth? Or Calypso? We shall see. _The Tables That Turned Again_'s FIRST CHAPTER will be posted on April 22, 2017. The SECOND CHAPTER will be posted on April 24, and the FINAL CHAPTER on April 28.

(Depends on your timezone because right now, it's 8:00pm, April 17 here)

The second chapter is the one where fans will review if they will choose Annabeth or Calypso as Percy's girl.

Thank you, all, and stay tuned! THE STORY WILL BE POSTED ON MY ACCOUNT on the said date.

Y'all gotta review this I wanna know your thoughts.


	22. SEQUEL-slash-FINALE, is OUT!

**IMPORTANT REMINDER!**

**THE SEQUEL/****FINALE, _THE TABLES THAT TURNED AGAIN, _is OUT!**

CHECK MY PROFILE AND READ IT!


End file.
